


Electricity In the Contact (Traducción)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Pining, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes, Spanish Translation, Touch-Starved
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek ha sido invitado al "Gran Simposio Alfa del Noroeste del Pacífic" (así no es como lo llama Stiles) y aparecer soltero significaría un matrimonio arreglado.Cuando el resto de la manada está de acuerdo en dejar que Stiles vaya haciéndose pasar por su compañero. Derek está seguro de que no va a lograr salir con vida de ese fin de semana.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Electricity In the Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664623) by [ladyblahblah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblahblah/pseuds/ladyblahblah). 



> Muchiisimas muchiisimas gracias a ladyblahblah por dejarme traducir su historia, llevaba tiempo esperando su permiso y aqui lo tenemos.
> 
> Como siempre todos los creditos van a sus respectivos autores.
> 
> Espero que disfruteis de esta traduccion.

_‘Tocada. Tocar es el enemigo más mortal de la castidad, la lealtad, la monogamia, la buena crianza con todos sus códigos y convenciones y restricciones. Al tocar somos traicionados, y traicionamos a otros. Es probable que fuera un toque, en algún despacho o pasillo, o en la propia habitación de hospital donde estuve roncando hasta despertar de la anestesia y soñé con destrozos y descuartizamientos, el que traicionó a Ellen Ward: un rozamiento de hombros casual, o un toque de las manos, esas manos de cirujano colocadas sobre sus hombros en un gesto de consuelo que mentía como un ladrón, que se llevaba, no daba, que quería, no ofrecía, y que despertaba, no calmaba. Cuando la carne de uno está esperándolo, hay electricidad en un mero contacto.’_

\--Wallace Stegner, Ángulo de reposo

—Parece que el registro no comienza hasta las cuatro y media, así que tendremos tiempo para hacerlo, ya sabes. Descansar en la habitación. —Stiles mueve la cabeza y los hombros en una especie de sacudida nerviosa que hace que los dedos de Derek se tensen en el volante mientras él lucha contra la necesidad de rodearle la nuca con la mano y mantenerlo quieto. —Realmente nunca he conseguido eso. Quiero decir, ¿qué significa eso? ¿Quién demonios se instala en una habitación de hotel? Esto no se está volviendo loco al Sendero de Oregon, no estamos cultivando y cazando búfalos y preocupándonos por evitar la disentería.

—Es simplemente una expresión.

—¿Oh en serio? ¿Lo es? Sé que es una expresión, idiota, —replica Stiles, tocando y deslizando la pantalla de su iPad. —Solo digo que es estúpido.

—Lo suficientemente justo.

—Así que. El registro comienza a las cuatro y media, y luego hay una -mezcla informal- en el área del atrio/piscina… cosa. Lo que suena insoportable, pero al menos deberíamos hacer una aparición, ¿verdad? Pon tu cara en la cabeza de las personas; enfatiza el hecho de que estás allí desde el principio. Mierda de redes así.

—Mierda de redes. Así habla el graduado de la universidad. Olvidé, ¿en qué te especializaste de nuevo? ¿Vaguear avanzado?

—Vete a la mierda, gilipollas, tuve un 4.0 —Stiles mira hacia abajo a la tableta en su regazo y Derek observa su mandíbula por el rabillo del ojo, contando en silencio. Él llega a cuatro antes de que Stiles agregue, —Y fue una doble especialidad en Folclore y Criminología. Ya lo sabes, no seas un idiota.

Derek siente las comisuras de su boca crispar y se muerde el impulso de sonreír. —Lo siento.

—Lo que sea. Entonces de todos modos, eso se ve como todo lo que está en la agenda de esta noche. Las reuniones, talleres y toda esa mierda no son hasta mañana y el sábado. Hombre, todavía no puedo creer que esto sea una cosa. Vamos a una convención alfa.

—Sí —Derek le lanza una mirada perpleja y se desliza por el carril de paso para rodear la minivan frente a ellos. —Lo sé.

—Si pero. Una convención Alfa. Una convención de Alfas. —Stiles está mirando a Derek como si quisiera que entendiera. —Hombres lobo Alfas.

—Lo sé. ¿Tienes la impresión de que he logrado olvidar lo que soy? ¿Tienes alguna razón para creer que recientemente he sufrido un golpe debilitante en la cabeza?

—Tú… no. Demasiado fácil. —Stiles se deja caer en su asiento con un profundo suspiro. —Mi vida es extraña.

Derek resopla. —Pensé que ya estarías acostumbrado a eso.

—Amigo, no te acostumbras a los hombres lobo. ¿Bueno? Puedo decírtelo desde una experiencia legítima de primera mano, desde hace ocho años. Es como el rape; saben que existen, pero nunca has visto uno, desconcertante —Se desplaza hacia la pantalla de nuevo con un golpe rápido de los dedos. —Tengo que dárselo a quien sea que prepare este programa, sin embargo, son como un maestro Jedi de doble sentido. Si no supiera que nos dirigimos al Gran Simposio Alfa del Noroeste del Pacífico...

—Por última vez, así no es como se llama, deja de llamarlo así.

—¡Solo digo que nunca lo sabré simplemente mirando el cronograma! Suena como una conferencia de negocios cualquiera, corriente, aburrida, que realmente podría morir. Mira esto. Uso eficiente de recursos; Liderazgo Táctico y Conflicto de Disputas; Gestión...

—He leído el cronograma, Stiles,—bromea Derek.

—¡Lo sé! Solo estoy... —Stiles se detiene en un suspiro y se pasa una mano por la cara. —Lo sé. Lo siento. Sólo estoy... algo nervioso, supongo.

—Esta fue tu idea —Derek mira hacia la carretera, con las manos apretadas en el volante. —Pude haber venido solo.

—Oh, sí, es una gran idea. Si vas solo, algún alfa que busca ampliar su territorio se darán cuenta de que no tienes pareja, y terminarás atrapado en un matrimonio político sin amor, porque la manada puede estar mejorando, pero no hay manera de que podamos enfrentarnos a alguien como establecido mientras sigues diciendo eso.

—Lo estás haciendo sonar más dramático de lo que realmente es. Arreglos como esos realmente no son tan poco comunes como pensarías, y no es como si hubiera nadie... —Muerde el resto de la frase, deseando poder cambiar a una marcha más alta; deseando tener algo, algo activo que hacer, en lugar de simplemente estar allí sentado como un idiota. —No veo por qué te importa de una manera u otra.

—¿Qué, dices aparte del hecho de que quien sea con el que te emparejes sería la manada, y ya tenemos suficiente con tratar de hacer que la gente que ya tenemos se lleve bien la mayor parte del tiempo?

Stiles da un bufido irritado, mirando a través del parabrisas hacia el camino adelante. Sus dedos están jugando distraídamente con la manga de su chaqueta, la chaqueta de Derek, se acomodó alrededor de sus hombros y envolvió a Stiles en el aroma de Derek mientras el olor de la piel de Stiles penetraba en el cuero. Después de tres días, Derek cree que ya debería estar acostumbrado. Él no lo está.

—Culpa a Scott.

—¿Qué? —Es más de una lucha de la que Derek quisiera admitir para atraer su atención a la conversación. Afortunadamente, Stiles no parece esperar que él continúe y simplemente se encoge de hombros, volviendo a meter el iPad en su estuche.

—No me malinterpreten, creo que el pragmatismo es grandioso.

—Sí, —resopla Derek. —Lo sé.

—¿Quieres una respuesta a tu pregunta, o quieres ser un culo inteligente?

—Ambos.

Stiles ahoga una risa sorprendida que hace que Derek tenga que luchar para evitar sonreír. —Bueno, deja de pensar que puedes sostener una vela ante mi ingenio y trata de recordar que te estoy haciendo un favor aquí. Porque ninguno de nosotros quiere que un extraño sea, como, un-alfa-sustituto o algo así...

—Así no es exactamente como...

—Deberías elegir, ¿de acuerdo? —Stiles mueve los hombros, mirando fijamente por la ventana. —Tal vez no te guste el alma gemela feliz en la que Scott y Allison están trabajando; tal vez estarías completamente bien si te casas con un completo extraño para solidificar tu base de poder o lo que sea; pero si eso es lo que quieres, todavía debería ser tu elección. No es algo en lo que te enredaron porque estabas en el lado equivocado de un combate de poder. —Se encoge de hombros otra vez. —Eso es. Es por eso que estoy haciendo esto.

Es difícil evitar tocarlo, entonces; La mano de Derek ya se está levantando del volante, los dedos hormiguean anticipándose a la sensación de la piel de Stiles, pero se obliga a dejarla caer sobre la consola entre ellos. La línea está muy borrosa ahora entre lo que él quiere y lo que es apropiado, y la situación a la que se dirigen ya está demasiado madura como para que él la aproveche. No es necesario comenzar ya habiendo jodido las cosas.

—Gracias, —dice en cambio, sorprendido de encontrar a Stiles mirándolo con evidente frustración cuando lo mira. —¿Qué?

—Mira, eso es lo que me pone nervioso.

Derek parpadea. —¿Yo diciendo 'gracias'?

—No. Bueno, sí, un poco; todavía me preocupa que hayas sido reemplazado por un zombie o algo así. Pero estoy hablando de esto.

Stiles siempre ha sido más rápido de lo que Derek le da crédito, y sus dedos se deslizan contra la mano de Derek descansando entre ellos antes de que Derek se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo. En realidad, no es nada -sólo un roce rápido de las puntas de los dedos contra el dorso de su mano, deslizándose sobre sus nudillos-, pero se ve crispado, una sacudida abortada de su mano que tiene a Stiles gimiendo de fastidio.

—¡Ese! ¡Justo ahí! Tú dijiste que compartir ropa no sería suficiente para engañar a un hotel lleno de hombres lobo.

—Lo sé. —Había estado tratando de hablar con Stiles de la idea en ese momento. Claramente debería haberlo intentado más.

—Dijiste que tendría que haber contacto físico más o menos regularmente.

—Lo sé.

—Está bien, bueno, eso va a ser un poco difícil de lograr si te desmayas como una doncella victoriana cada vez que trato de cogerte la mano.

Por derecho, la mirada que Derek le envía debería hacer que Stiles caiga muerto. —No me desmayo, —gruñe.

—Oh, mi error. Solo intentas huir con horror; mucho más varonil. —Stiles se pasa una mano por el cabello, tirando brevemente de los mechones entre sus dedos mientras aprieta la mandíbula. —¿Realmente va a matarte fingir que estás conmigo? Te he visto hacerlo antes con otras personas, sé que puedes. No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, simplemente... No puedo llevar esto solo, Derek.

—Esta fue una mala idea.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Esta fue una idea terrible. —Un poco de tensión se despega de la cara de Stiles , y una sonrisa comienza a tirar de las comisuras de su boca. —Pero no estamos muy mimados para elegir aquí. Solo pretendo serlo… mierda, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Maurissa? Incluso yo podía oler el sexo entre vosotros dos, y eso duró como un mes. Solo necesitamos tres días. Vamos. —Agita sus pestañas y frunce los labios en un movimiento exagerado, pero aún así, Derek puede admitir, más o menos precisa-imitación de la mirada de Maurissa . —Sabes que quieres esto, —dice con un ronco contralto, y Derek casi se muerde el labio tratando de no reírse.

—Te ves ridículo.

—Me veo seductor, —Stiles respira, todavía haciendo pucheros en dirección a Derek. —No luches, cariño, solo, ven, déjate seducir, maldita sea, —se queja con su voz normal otra vez.

—Eres un idiota.

—Soy más listo de lo que podrías esperar ser. —Stiles le da un codazo en el hombro, sonriendo ampliamente. —Estás más relajado ahora, ¿verdad? ¡Eso es lo que necesitamos! Para que te salgas de la cabeza un poquito, deja de pensar demasiado y trata de pasar un buen rato con esto.

—Diversión. —Derek levanta una ceja incrédulo. —Stiles, estamos a punto de tratar de convencer a un hotel lleno de hombres lobo alfa de que esta relación transparente y falsa es el verdadero negocio. Y, no lo olvidemos, con la esperanza de que si descubren lo contrario, habrán sido suficientemente insultados como para lanzar un ataque en nuestro territorio.

—¡Exactamente! ¿Qué no es divertido sobre eso?

—¿Te refieres además de todo eso?

—Aguafiestas. Oh, hey. —Stiles se sienta en su asiento, enfocándose en la señal que están a punto de pasar. —Hay un descanso más adelante; para en la próxima salida, tengo que orinar.

—¿Otra vez?

—¿Lo sé, verdad? Es casi como si fuera una función corporal con la que tengo que lidiar de manera semi-regular. En serio, ¿cómo no has necesitado un descanso para ir al baño?

—Fisiología superior, —murmura Derek, pero baja el ritmo y disminuye la velocidad al acercarse a la salida.

—Ja , ja , que lindo. Sé que no es cosa de hombres lobo, porque la vejiga de Scott todavía tiene el tamaño de una uva. —Mira a Derek con recelo.—No tendrás una de esas cosas del Estadio Pal, ¿o sí?

—Est-no, ¿sabes qué? Solo puedo decir que por tu voz que no quiero saberlo. —Solo hay otro coche en el estacionamiento cuando se detienen en el área de descanso, y Derek se detiene en un espacio lo más cerca posible de los baños. —Darse prisa.

—¿En serio no tienes que ir?, —Pregunta Stiles, abriendo la puerta mientras todavía está manipulando el cinturón de seguridad.

—No. Sin embargo, podría estirar un poco las piernas.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! Voy a ver si hay una máquina expendedora; te gustan esas cosas de mierda de chocolate, ¿verdad?

—No soy realmente...

—¡Te agarraré unos cupcakes! —Stiles llama por encima de su hombro mientras sale del coche, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio en un trote lento.

—Claro, —dice Derek en un suspiro, y sale del coche tras él.

Hace frío, pero no hiela, y está nublado, pero seco, lo que Derek está dispuesto a aceptar como un pequeño milagro. Él ni siquiera quiere pensar en cómo sería este viaje con las carreteras mojadas además de todo lo demás.

Tres días, se recuerda, tomando una bocanada de aire fresco mientras camina sobre la hierba. Solo tres días, y luego todo volverá a la normalidad.

Todavía puede sentir el fantasma del toque de Stiles contra su mano. Frota irritado la piel allí, tratando de desterrar la sensación y recuperar su equilibrio. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que alguien lo tocó así; demasiado tiempo para que pueda quitárselo tan rápido como lo necesita. Derek odia que sienta tanto, que le importa. Solo un simple toque sin violencia o sexo o necesidad detrás, dado sin pensarlo, sino un deseo de contacto. Con tranquilidad, confort y conexión.

Ese es el problema, sin embargo, se recuerda a sí mismo: nada de esto es estrictamente cierto, después de todo. Sería demasiado fácil permitirse creerlo, engañarse a sí mismo y pensar que Stiles lo está tocando porque quiere. Incluso ahora, es una lucha recordar que le tomó a Lydia dos horas enteras convencer a Stiles de asistir a esta convención con Derek en primer lugar, aunque la idea de hacer pasar a uno de ellos como el compañero de Derek había sido de Stiles en primer lugar. Era demasiado fácil olvidar que en los casi ocho años que se conocen, Stiles nunca ha dado ninguna indicación de que le interese nada más que entrar en los pantalones de Derek. Y aunque pudo haber habido un momento en que Derek lo hubiera tomado con gusto, y se considerará agradecido de tener a alguien dispuesto a darle incluso tanto, en algún momento dejó de ser suficiente.

Echa de menos a Laura; una repentina oleada de dolor y pérdida le golpea con tanta fuerza que casi pierde pie por la fuerza de la misma. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, a veces sucede de esta manera, donde su pérdida se siente tan fresca como la noche en que la enterró. Echa de menos su olor y su calidez, la forma en que lo abrazaría cuando ella era feliz o lo empujaría al piso cuando estaba enojada; la forma en que lo tocaba constantemente, incluso si era solo el rápido aplauso de su mano sobre su hombro. Él era su hermano, su beta, y ella nunca le permitió olvidar que le pertenecía. Cuando era más joven, Derek nunca había considerado lo difícil que podía ser estar del otro lado de la pregunta: cruzar la línea que separa la comodidad de la autoridad, otorgar una a la vez que mantener a la otra. Ahora lo sabe, y aunque sus betas nunca se han sentido obligados a corresponder, le consuela bastante el hecho de que han pasado años desde que les dio un motivo para dudar de que se preocupa por ellos.

Laura lo hubiera hecho mejor. Pero Laura se había ido, y él no duda por un momento que ella encontrará una manera de atormentar su trasero si hiciera algo menos que lo mejor para su manada.

Derek dejó de esperar un final feliz por su propio bien hace mucho tiempo, pero si la manada está en contra de una nueva mami, tendrá que aguantarse y hacer todo lo posible para que este ridículo plan funcione. Es por eso que aceptó, en primer lugar, después de todo, y no es como si algo hubiera cambiado.

La manada es primero. Siempre.

—No tenían cupcakes, —oye, y se da vuelta para ver a Stiles caminando por el camino, agitando una chocolatina en el aire, —así que te compré Snickers. La máquina está prácticamente aniquilada; Casi llamé al número en la pegatina pequeña para informarlo como un problema. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de máquinas expendedoras ni siquiera tiene Reese's? —Stiles arroja la chocolatina y Derek la atrapa fácilmente. —Es una burla, eso lo que es.

Derek no tiene tiempo para pensar en una respuesta adecuada a eso antes de que Stiles avanza directamente al espacio personal de Derek, envuelva con una mano la parte de atrás de su cuello, y junte sus bocas en un beso repentino.

Los labios de Stiles son suaves y cálidos, firmes y correctos contra los de Derek. El beso se siente acogedor, amistoso; casi casual, como si eso fuera algo que hicieran todos los días y no algo que hiciera que el corazón de Derek tratara de atravesar su pecho. Su mano libre se abre y se cierra, insegura, pero Stiles ya se está alejando con un par de rápidos besos en los labios de Derek, inclinándose hacia atrás otra vez con una risa suave. Sus ojos son brillantes, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, aunque por el beso o por el frío, honestamente, Derek no podía decirlo. El pelo de sus sienes está húmedo, como si se hubiera salpicado la cara con agua mientras se lavaba las manos, y la vista se siente extrañamente íntima.

Derek abre la boca para hablar y se da cuenta de que no tiene idea de qué decir.

—¿Ves? —Stiles da otro medio paso hacia atrás, sonriendo mientras hace un gesto expansivo. —El mundo no terminó. Ninguno de nosotros cayó muerto. No digo que nos hayamos besado frente a una habitación llena de hombres lobo, pero vamos, un poco de contacto físico no es tan importante, ¿verdad?

—No. —Derek traga saliva, tratando de ignorar la forma en que puede oler sus olores mezclándose, cómo todavía puede saborear a Stiles en sus labios. Alarga la mano y rodea a Stiles con un brazo, negándose a reaccionar ante la sensación de un brazo deslizándose a su espalda. —Tienes razón; Solo necesito acostumbrarme a esto.

—Oye, ¿tú y yo? —Stiles empuja contra su costado, sonriendo. —Somos maestros de mierda. Si alguien puede llevarlo a cabo esto, somos nosotros —Se aleja y se dirige hacia el lado del pasajero del coche. —¿Estás listo para irnos?

—Sí —Derek respira profundamente. —Estoy bien.

Stiles tiene su teléfono apagado cuando Derek se desliza detrás del volante. —Scott se está quejando nuevamente por no poder llevar a Allison, —dice, agitando su teléfono para que Derek entre y escuche la pantalla de mensajes de texto.

—Fue él quien decidió casarse con una cazadora, —dice Derek rotundamente. Se toma solo un momento para disfrutar del ronroneo del motor antes de poner el coche en marcha. —Sabía que habría consecuencias cuando hiciera eso.

—No sé si lo has notado, pero Scott no es muy bueno para comprender las consecuencias cuando no cree que haya hecho nada malo. En lo que a él respecta, casarse con Allison debería haberle anotado nada más que sol y cachorros.

—Y estoy seguro de que así será, siempre que se mantenga alejada de la gran reunión de poderosos hombres lobo que conocen la reputación de su familia.

—No estoy enviando mensajes de texto de vuelta, llevará una eternidad . ' Derek dice que te aguantes. Ahí.

—No solo... Jesucristo, Stiles. ¿Estás tratando de hacer que vuelva a odiarme?

—Tío, estás sobreestimando severamente la cantidad de cosas que Scott da sobre tu opinión. Estará bien.

—Voy a recordarte lo que dijiste la próxima vez que diga que vosotros deberían dejarme morir.

—Oh, vamos, él casi nunca vuelve a hacer eso, relájate—Stiles vuelve a empujar ligeramente su hombro, y Derek lo cuenta como un triunfo personal que ni se aparta ni se inclina ante el toque.

—Sabes, realmente no hemos hablado demasiado sobre esto —Derek cambia de carril, dejándose enfocar en eso por un momento en lugar de la conversación que está por instigar. —¿Qué van a ser las cosas este fin de semana? Probablemente deberíamos.

—Establece algunas reglas básicas, —termina Stiles. —¿Cierto? Antes tenemos que solo, como —Agita una mano. —Adelante.

—Sí —Derek mira hacia otro lado y encuentra a Stiles mirando al frente, con un leve rubor aún visible en sus mejillas. —Sabes que tendremos que compartir una cama mientras estamos allí.

—Sí. Apariencias; probablemente no sería bueno reservar una habitación con dos camas si se supone que estamos en lo profundo, amor de la mujer lobo . —Stiles se aclara la garganta. —Pero sabes, podría dormir en el sofá, o incluso en el piso si tú...

—No, no puedes, —interrumpió Derek. —Para empezar, los dos sabemos muy bien que lloriquearías tanto por te dejaría tener la cama solo para callarte.

—Es cierto, —admite Stiles, y Derek puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

—Pero no bromeaba sobre la importancia del aroma, Stiles. No podemos hacer esto a medias.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres? No, está bien, lo entiendo, no es el momento adecuado para burlarte de tu elección de palabras allí. Bueno entonces. Durmiendo juntos. En el sentido más literal. No hay problema.

—No tenemos... la ropa no se interpondrá en el camino, en cuanto a aromas, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. —Derek mira la manija de la puerta, considerando seriamente los beneficios de arrojarse fuera del coche en movimiento en lugar de continuar. —Pero tendrá que haber contacto.

—Contacto. Correcto. —La voz de Stiles suena débilmente estrangulada. —Como... ¿abrazándose?

—Lo juro, Stiles, si no puedes tomar esto en serio...

—¡Estoy siendo serio! ¡Totalmente serio! Solo quiero saber qué tengo que esperar.

Derek aprieta su mandíbula con tanta fuerza que sus dientes comienzan a chirriar. —¿Sí está bien? Tendremos que abrazarnos.

—Está bien, no quiero que pienses que no me estoy tomando esto en serio aquí, pero, Dios mío, oírte decirlo fue incluso mejor de lo que pensé —Stiles levanta las manos cuando Derek lo mira, la sonrisa ya se desvanecía de su rostro. —Dicho eso, la regla básica es la número uno: absolutamente nunca debes comentar sobre ninguna, uh... consecuencias de dicho contacto. Soy un chico joven y saludable, ¿está bien? Y ciertas reacciones son solo naturales, especialmente cuando me despierto por primera vez, así que no quiero escuchar ninguna queja o crítica de ti. ¿Lo entiendes? No significa nada, es solo… la naturaleza.

—Bastante justo. —Derek toma una respiración profunda. —Voy a tener que actuar como si tuviera derecho a tocarte. Cuando estamos en público.

—Bueno sí. Lo mismo vale para mí, supongo.

—Eso probablemente te ayude a vender la idea de que no te estoy reteniendo como rehén o algo así, sí, —dice secamente Derek. —Aunque te haga sentir incómodo... —Se detiene, de repente inseguro, y horriblemente consciente de que realmente no pensaron en esto.

—Sourwolf. —Stiles se encoge de hombros cuando Derek levanta una ceja inquisitiva. —Te llamé así, una vez. Cuando nos conocimos; no te sientas raro por no recordar, no es como...

—Lo recuerdo, —dice Derek. No hay mucho acerca de esa noche que él no recuerde, realmente; es difícil olvidarse de que casi murió. —¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con algo?

—Estaba pensando, podría llamarte así. Como una palabra segura . Suena como un apodo detestablemente cursi que ayudará a vender toda wao de 'recién casados' que estamos buscando, y no vamos a descubrir nuestra tapadera.

—Huh —Derek lo considera por un momento. —Me parece bien.

—¿Qué hay de ti?, —Pregunta Stiles, y Derek frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué hay de mí?

—Quiero decir, ¿cuál es tu palabra? Si quieres que pare?

—Yo... —Él niega con la cabeza. —Estaré bien.

—Vamos, hombre, esto es una calle de dos vías. No quiero que sufras a través de algo que te deja fuera solo porque estás preocupado por volar nuestra tapadera. Así que elije algo, o juro por Dios que lo dejaré todo en este momento y tomaré un autobús de regreso desde Seattle.

—Estás haciendo que esto sea más importante de lo que debe ser.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿quieres escoger una maldita palabra?

—Sheriff. —Derek no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de terror apenas oculta en la cara de Stiles. —¿Qué tal esa?

—Bueno, eso definitivamente debería matar el estado de ánimo, —murmura Stiles. —Okey.

Sus dedos están tocando un ritmo nervioso en su rodilla, y Derek hace todo lo posible para estabilizarse antes de estirar la mano y detenerlos. Stiles mira hacia arriba, sorprendido, y una sonrisa brillante se rompe en su rostro.

—Totalmente podremos lograrlo.

—Sí. —Derek deja que Stiles encaje sus dedos, sus manos descansan palma contra palma contra su pierna. —Pastelito.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 —Aquí están las llaves de su habitación. —La mujer detrás del mostrador tiene un cabello castaño normal y una sonrisa agradable. Su etiqueta de nombre dice ‘Ann’ en letras limpias; ella desliza un pequeño sobre hacia ellos, y Stiles lo toma con una sonrisa. —Su habitación está reservada hasta el domingo; el pago finaliza a las once. Disfrute de su estadía y no dude en llamar si necesita algo.

—Gracias. —Stiles toma el sobre y la tarjeta de crédito de Derek, sentado como un agujero negro en miniatura contra el mármol de tonos tierra. Casi había olvidado que estaba allí sentado. —Vamos, querido; vámonos. Fue un viaje largo,  —le susurra a Ann, quien responde con la sonrisa cortés y comprensiva de alguien a quien realmente no le pagan lo suficiente como para importarle una mierda.

Derek le permite a Stiles acomodar una mano entre sus omóplatos y guiarlo hacia la zona de los ascensores. Imagina que probablemente se vea dulce, desde una perspectiva exterior -el tipo de gesto afectuoso e irreflexivo que surge con una relación larga- pero puede sentir las puntas de los dedos de Stiles apretados con demasiada fuerza contra su espalda, como si se estuviera preparando a sí mismo para evitar a Derek de irse en cualquier momento. Es bueno. Toma de tierra. Derek respira profundo, tratando de no estremecerse. Stiles, gracias a dios, logra mantenerse en silencio hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cierran tras ellos.

—Amigo, ¿qué pasa? Parece que estás a punto… Ni siquiera lo sé. Convertirte en Hulk, o algo así, excepto que también parece que podrías vomitar. —Stiles le echó una mirada cautelosa. Parece que se está debatiendo seriamente si debe o no tomar un paso cauteloso hacia atrás, pero su mano se queda en la espalda de Derek. —Avísame si vas a vomitar, ¿de acuerdo?

—No voy... —Derek toma otra respiración profunda. Los nervios están haciendo que Stiles comience a sudar un poco, y su olor está llenando rápidamente el automóvil. Ayuda. —No me di cuenta de lo difícil que sería. Sintiendo tantos otros alfas aquí todos a la vez; es... un cambio.

—Mierda. Mierda. —Una corriente de maldiciones continúa cayendo de los labios de Stiles; Derek está a regañadientes impresionado. —Todavía tenemos que registrarnos. ¿Quieres que yo solo...?

—No. —Las puertas se abren con un suave silbido, y Derek toma un último trago del aire con aroma a Stiles. —No puedo esconderme en la habitación. Puedes estar allí, pero yo soy el que debe aparecer.

—¿Por qué demonios lo harían? ..oh. —Stiles lo sigue al pasillo, mirando como si quisiera comenzar a maldecir nuevamente. —Lo juro por Dios, —susurra en voz baja, —alfas y sus malditas pruebas.

—No sé por qué estás sorprendido; todo este fin de semana es una competencia de meadas a partes iguales y toma de poder. La mayoría de los asistentes no van a estar por encima jugando sucio. —Derek deja que Stiles se adelante, ya que él es el que tiene la llave. También el que estaba prestando atención cuando obtuvieron su número de habitación. —Será mejor que te acostumbres ahora.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres. Sé que nunca he estado en una de estas cosas antes, pero todavía estoy dispuesto a apostar que entrar en un pelea territorial se considera de mala educación.

—Estaré mejor una vez que lleguemos a la habitación. —Se acerca un poco más, tratando de obtener otro golpe del aroma de Stiles. Nunca ha sido algo que haya considerado particularmente tranquilizador antes, pero está más que dispuesto a aferrarse a un poco si eso lo ayuda a mantener el control. —Una vez que tenga algo que se siente como mi propio territorio.

—Por supuesto. Bueno. Deberíamos estar a la vuelta... —Doblan una esquina y Stiles da un pequeño graznido victorioso, prácticamente saltando a la primera puerta a su derecha. —Aquí está, hogar dulce hogar, de una manera temporal de mierda. —Pelea torpemente con la tarjeta hasta que la luz parpadea en verde y se abre paso a través de la puerta, abriendo los brazos. —Todo esto es tuyo. Adelante, haz lo que tengas que hacer para hacer tu reclamo o lo que sea. Excepto este lado de la cama, —agrega, dejando caer su mochila en el piso y arrojándose a un lado del colchón más cercano a la ventana,— porque estoy reclamándolo.

—Está bien. —Derek prefiere tener el lado más cerca de la puerta, de todos modos.

Él ve a Stiles rebotar de nuevo, corriendo por la habitación y jugueteando con todo lo que puede tener en sus manos. —Lo digo en serio, Derek, vuélvete loco, —dice. —Lo prometo, ni siquiera me burlaré de ti. Y esta es una oferta de una sola vez, así que será mejor que la aproveches mientras puedas.

Derek abre la boca. Cierra de nuevo.

—Buen punto.

Él deja caer su propia bolsa junto al tocador y se deja caer sobre la amplia cama. El colchón es firme pero el edredón de plumas se asienta agradablemente debajo de su peso. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo algo tan bueno para él, ya que se permitió un placer tan simple y egoísta como una cama diseñada para que nunca quieras dejarla. Derek se siente relajado incluso antes de que la leve huella del aroma de Stiles en la almohada lo golpee; cuando lo hace, puede sentir que la tensión se desvanece, y deja escapar un gemido bajo y aliviado.

Se escucha un ruido desde el otro lado de la habitación, y cuando él abre los ojos, ve a Stiles buscando a tientas la cafetera en miniatura otra vez.

—Dios, amigo, ¿esa cosa tiene dedos mágicos o algo así?, —Pregunta Stiles, mirándolo entre shock y risa. Se da vuelta para enderezar la pequeña cesta de tés y paquetes de azúcar, mientras Derek mantiene su mirada decididamente apartada de sus manos. —Voy a revisar el baño, tratar de mantener las cosas aquí, ¿de acuerdo? 

—¿Qué pasó con lo dejar de lado la burla?, —Exige Derek.

—Oh vamos, ambos sabíamos que no iba a durar.

Derek se permite un momento más para simplemente quedarse allí, dejando que su mente divague brevemente sobre cómo será compartir esta cama con alguien; para despertarse acurrucado alrededor de un cuerpo caliente, o para encontrarlo cubriéndolo, somnoliento bajo las manos de Derek, enrojecido y conmovedor y...

Se obliga a ponerse en pie y comienza a vagar por la habitación también, pasando sus manos por cosas al azar: la cafetera, la televisión, las cortinas. No es la primera vez que se pregunta si Stiles se da cuenta de lo parecido que parece a un lobo a veces, de cuánto ha influido su comportamiento por la compañía que frecuenta. Hay un revoloteo en su estómago ante la idea de que Stiles marque su reclamo en la habitación que están compartiendo, y Derek lo domina lo mejor que puede. Stiles absorbe gestos como una esponja a veces; no es sorprendente que haya escogido uno o dos comportamientos de Scott y el resto de la manada, pero eso no significa...

Cualquier cosa. No significa nada.

—¡Tio! —Escucha a Stiles llamarlo desde el baño, un momento antes de que Stiles aparezca en la puerta con una sonrisa encantada en su rostro. —Hay un jacuzzi. Lydia es la mejor.

Derek rueda sus ojos. —Solo mantente fuera del minibar; eso es todo lo que pido.

—No hay problema. Empaqué bocadillos, y de acuerdo con el horario de la fiesta de esta noche, hay barra libre. —Hace una pausa, con una mano apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. —A menos que necesites que sea, como el conductor designado. Sin conducir. ¿Una persona sobria y designada que evitará que accidentalmente comiences un incidente entre manadas?

—Claro, —Derek resopla. Levanta su bolsa y comienza a descargar su ropa en uno de los cajones de la cómoda. —Porque cuando pienso en ti, pienso en la diplomacia.

—Ow. —Stiles pone una mano sobre su corazón. —Hiriente. Espera, ¿realmente estás desempacando? ¿Es esto algo así como un territorio? ¿Estás anidando?

—Viví sin maletas durante dos años. No estoy exactamente ansioso por revivir la experiencia.

—Cierto. Sí. Yo... de acuerdo, quizás tengas un punto acerca de la diplomacia. Lo siento.

—Olvídalo. —Derek soltó una carcajada y vio los ojos de Stiles arrugarse de placer. —No voy a estar bebiendo esta noche de todos modos; si quieres disfrutar, siéntete libre.

—¡Mira, eso es de lo que es un matrimonio saludable!. —Stiles le da palmaditas en el hombro mientras pasa por sus propias cosas, estremeciéndose un poco cuando saca la bolsa de donde está arrugada en el suelo. —Dar y recibir. Entonces —le lanza a Derek una mirada crítica. —¿Te sientes mejor? Te ves menos como si estuvieras contemplando algún tipo de pacto de asesinato masivo/suicidio.

—Estoy bien. —Derek hace una pausa, probando la afirmación, y asiente. —Simplemente me golpeó más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

—UH Huh. ¿Y después de que salgamos de esta habitación? —Pregunta astutamente Stiles. —No vas a querer salir tan pronto como pongas un pie fuera de tu guarida, ¿o sí?

—Lindo. —Derek mira con odio. Su mandíbula se contrae por un momento; él no quiere decir lo que vendrá después, pero no tiene muchas opciones. —Solo quédate cerca.

—Hey. —Stiles empuja la bolsa en el armario con un traqueteo de la percha y cruza la habitación de nuevo para envolver con una mano la parte posterior del cuello de Derek. —Ese es el trato, ¿verdad? Lo siento, ¿está bien? Supongo que fue una especie de... ya sabes. —Él suelta, encogiéndose de hombros.—Este tipo relaciones de cosas, allí.

—Deja de inventar palabras, —Derek grita. La nuca todavía está hormigueando; Los dedos de Stiles eran sorprendentemente geniales. —Y no tienes que fingir cuando estamos aquí. —Retrocede. —No deberíamos. Llámalo otra regla básica.

—Eso... tiene sentido. Claro. —Stiles frota sus palmas contra sus muslos y comienza a encogerse en la chaqueta de cuero de Derek. —Son las cinco menos cuarto, así que si será bueno para ir yendo, deberíamos cambiarnos y bajar.

—Bien.

Derek saca una de sus camisas del cajón antes de quitarse el suéter y la camiseta que lleva puesto en un solo movimiento. Le arroja la camiseta a Stiles, quien la atrapa y comienza a desnudarse también. Derek dirige su atención al sencillo henley verde desteñido que se está poniendo; cuando mira hacia atrás, Stiles vuelve a estar decente, tirando de las solapas de su chaqueta. Era la misma que tenía desde la escuela secundaria, apostaría Derek, el que no había usado durante casi un año después de que Peter le había dicho que el color hacía que su piel brillara.

—Así que, de la forma en que lo veo, —dice Stiles mientras Derek se pone su propia chaqueta, —maldita sea la táctica solapada, tienes una ventaja en esto. A ambos, tú y Scott. —Hace una pausa por un momento, la preocupación se apodera de su rostro. —Oh, mierda, Scott. Ni siquiera tenía a nadie con él cuando llegó aquí; ¿Y si él...

—Estoy seguro de que está bien, —le asegura Derek. —Le advertí cómo sería tener tantos alfas en este pequeño espacio. Y no es nada que no haya sentido antes en una escala menor.

—Sí, pero ni siquiera sabías lo malo que sería.

—Es capaz de manejarlo mejor que yo—. Odia admitirlo, pero es verdad. —Scott nunca ha sido demasiado territorial.

—Cierto. Eso es verdad. —La preocupación en la cara de Stiles comienza a disminuir; Derek prácticamente puede ver los engranajes en su cabeza girando mientras piensa. —Quiero decir, comenzó como un alfa en el territorio de otra persona; él estará bien. ¡Lo qué... mi punto! —Sus ojos se vuelven hacia Derek mientras lo señala con el dedo. —Se ocupan de compartir espacio con otro alfa cada maldito día; estás acostumbrado.

—No solía hacerlo, —se queja Derek.

—Está bien, sí, pero aún está mejor que, supongo, el noventa por ciento de la gente aquí. Solo intenta recordar. —Stiles arroja un brazo amistoso alrededor de los hombros de Derek mientras lo saca de la habitación. —Sabes cómo hacer esto.

Lo hace. Stiles tiene razón: el hecho de que él y Scott trabajen juntos de manera semi-regular es una ventaja definitiva, incluso si todavía están dispuestos a sacar sobre la garganta del otro con mucha frecuencia. Esa parte, al menos, es principalmente metafórica en estos días, y en este momento tomará cada ventaja que pueda obtener. Cuando salen al pasillo, la sensación de otros alfas cercanos todavía parece un asalto, pero esta vez es manejable. El peso del brazo de Stiles alrededor de sus hombros lo ayuda a mantenerlo estable, hace que su respiración sea más fácil.

—Entonces, no estoy seguro de qué es lo apropiado aquí. —Stiles suelta su brazo cuando alcanzan los ascensores otra vez; Derek se prepara, pero su calma no flaquea. —Quiero decir, aparte de esa pareja en Sacramento, mi experiencia con estas cosas se limita a Scott y Allison, y a Erica y Boyd. —Se ríe un poco cuando las puertas se abren y entran. —Lo cual, considerando que estoy bastante seguro de que todos olvidamos lo que son 'límites' hace unos cinco años, podría no ser el grupo de muestra más útil.

—Entendemos los límites simplemente...

—Erica metió su mano por los pantalones de Boyd frente a todos nosotros la semana pasada, —interrumpe Stiles. —Y la parte más extraña fue que ni siquiera me pareció extraño hasta que lo pensé como tres días después.

Derek no puede evitar soltar una carcajada ante eso, y Stiles sonríe.

—De todos modos, mi punto, —continúa. —¿Cuándo va a pasar DPA* al territorio de 'intentar demasiado'? ¿Por estándares de hombres lobo que no son de manada, quiero decir?

—Estás pensando demasiado en esto.

—Sabes qué, vamos y tomemos un momento para lo absolutamente sorprendente que es. De acuerdo, el momento se acabó, ahora responde la pregunta.

El ascensor se detiene, y Derek se estira para frotar su mano sobre la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles, rascando con uñas romas sobre su cuero cabelludo. Ve los ojos de Stiles caerse, lo siente inclinarse sutilmente en el toque, antes de que Derek le dé un empujón ligero y gane un grito indignado.

—Solo sigue mi ejemplo, —sonríe, y entra al vestíbulo.

—Sí, eso va a pasar, —murmura Stiles detrás de él, pero él se apresura a ponerse al día sin embargo.

Es más fácil de lo que Derek había previsto para volver a ponerse la máscara. Recuerda cómo fue, esos primeros dos años después de la muerte de Peter, la lucha constante por proyectar un aura de compostura, una sensación de control. Un alfa fuerte significa seguridad. Las palabras de su madre no habían estado dirigidas a él, pero nunca se desvanecieron de su mente. Él las oye de nuevo ahora cuando su espalda se endereza y sus hombros caen, mientras se cubre con la certeza de su autoridad.

—Todos hacen el Fanfarroneo Alfa, digamos he-ee-ey, —Stiles canta en voz baja, y Derek tiene que hacer una pausa antes de tambalearse.

—¿Voy a tener que olvidarme de esa estúpida canción de tu cabeza?, —Pregunta con los dientes apretados.

—Aww, no te enojes, mejillas dulces, —Stiles le devuelve la sonrisa. —Sabes que me gusta la forma en que caminas.

El hecho de que Derek no esperaba la bofetada en el culo que marca esa declaración es, él decide, una señal preocupante.

El registro es sorprendentemente sencillo. Un letrero en el vestíbulo los dirige al atrio y a la mesa que se ha instalado justo adentro, cubierta con un mantel rojo sangre y pulcras filas de insignias. Hay un pequeño grupo de personas que ya se cierne sobre el área, conversando entre ellos o dando sus nombres a la pareja detrás de la mesa. La linda mujer de mediana edad, ‘Cecily Gunderson; de la Manada de Washington, Redmond’ de acuerdo con su placa, entrega una carpeta con el logo de la conferencia impreso en el frente, y Stiles la toma mientras Derek los inscribe, haciendo lo posible por ignorar la forma en que su chaqueta se pega a su piel por el calor húmedo saliendo de la piscina.

—Aquí .—Derek se gira hacia Stiles a tiempo para que cubra algo alrededor de su cuello. Su insignia se instala justo debajo de su esternón, y Stiles desliza una mano por el cordón para asegurarse de que está bien. —Ahora estás etiquetado y listo para ir. ¿Tal vez debería poner mi número en la parte posterior, solo en caso de que te pierdas?

—Claro. —Hay un aumento en la tensión a su alrededor; Derek extiende la mano para hacer un ajuste totalmente innecesario al cuello de Stiles, esperando a que los ojos de Stiles se encuentren con los suyos. —O podríamos simplemente ahorrar tiempo y poner el número del Sheriff allí.

Stiles comienza a retirar su mano de inmediato, pero Derek atrapa sus dedos y les da un apretón tranquilizador, dolorosamente consciente de los ojos centrados en ellos. Con una respiración profunda, Stiles reúne una sonrisa.

—Podemos saltearnos los números de teléfono, supongo. Probablemente lo mejor, si... ¡Scott! Hey hombre.

Se alejan de la mesa cuando Scott se acerca, despejando el camino para los otros invitados y encontrándose con él a mitad de camino cuando llega del vestíbulo. Sus manos todavía están unidas entre ellos; Derek ve el ceño fruncido que flota sobre la cara de Scott cuando se da cuenta. Stiles debe verlo también, pero él no retira su mano.

—Has llegado antes que nosotros, ¿no es cierto? —Pregunta Stiles cuando se encuentran. —Pensé que habrías estado aquí abajo a primera hora.

—Estaba hablando con Allison. —Scott vuelve a mirar sus manos, abre la boca; echa un vistazo a la creciente multitud que se arremolina a su alrededor, y la cierra de nuevo en un suspiro. —Voy a inscribirme, y luego podemos comer. ¿Tenéis hambre?

—Oh, Dios mío, sí, —Stiles gime. —Resulta que esos paquetes de revuelto de frutos secos de máquina expendedora? No llenan tanto como cabría esperar.

—No dijiste que estabas hambriento, —dice Derek frunciendo el ceño, ignorando la mirada que Scott le lanza cuando pasa junto a ellos a la mesa de registro. —Podríamos habernos detenido a por algo.

—Está bien. —Los dedos enlazados con los de Derek dan un apretón rápido y suave. —Sabía que íbamos a comer cuando llegamos aquí, no tenía mucha prisa. Sabes que no tengo miedo de molestar claro cuando quiero algo.

—No —Derek da un paso atrás, dejando que sus manos se separen. —Tu no lo eres. Tú y Scott vayan y toma una mesa; Necesito usar el baño.

—¡Ja! Sabía que tendrías que ceder a la llamada de la naturaleza eventualmente. Deberías haber ido antes de que saliéramos de la habitación, sin embargo; nuestro baño es elegante. De acuerdo. —Él le dice a Derek que se vaya. —Ve a encargarte de los negocios, te encontraremos en la sala de allí.

El baño que Derek encuentra está vacío; Cuando termina, enciende el agua tan caliente como puede y se restriega con sus manos hasta que el fantasma del toque de Stiles es lavado.

Encuentra a Stiles y Scott sentados en una pequeña mesa, despatarrados en un par de sillas adornadas con cojines naranja brillante. Stiles mira hacia arriba cuando Derek se acerca y le ofrece una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos, gesticulando hacia la silla a su lado. Está contra la cerca de hierro forjado plantado que separa el salón de la piscina; es la posición más defendible posible en un espacio así de abierto, y Derek le da un apretón de agradecimiento a su hombro mientras se desliza a su lado.

—Seguimos adelante y pedimos té helado por todos; Pensé que no tenía sentido pagar por alcohol cuando no era necesario, ¿verdad? También hemos pedido un poco de queso, —dice Stiles, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera atento al camarero. Luego se inclina un poco más cerca con el pretexto de alcanzar el salero, y murmura, —Así que antes, eso era sobre las placas metálicas de identificación, ¿verdad? ¿No el tocar? Para referencias futuras, así puedo evitar volver a joderlo.

—Sí. El toque fue… estaba bien. —Derek extiende la mano y apoya la punta de los dedos contra la parte posterior de la mano de Stiles para demostrarlo, y parcialmente, lo admitirá, porque la forma en que Stiles está jugueteando con los paquetes de azúcar ahora lo está empujando por la pared. Stiles sonríe un poco más fácilmente y gira la mano para que los dedos de Derek rocen la fina y delicada piel de su muñeca interna.

—No más bromas de perros, entonces.— Stiles asiente. —Entendido.

—¿Es realmente tan importante?, —Pregunta Scott, y Derek apenas se las arregla para no sorprenderse ante el repentino recordatorio de que todavía está en la mesa con ellos. —Quiero decir que es… —Se interrumpe cuando la camarera aparece con sus bebidas, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que la hace volver hacia él, y no se ve mal cuando él le dice que necesitan unos minutos más antes de ordenar. —Es solo una broma, —termina una vez que se fue de nuevo.—Conoces a Stiles, sabes que no quiso decir nada con eso. —Su mandíbula se enfrenta a un enfrentamiento familiar mientras mira a Derek hacia abajo.—No me importa cuando Allison me dice cosas así; es solo una broma, como lo hacen las parejas. ¿Por qué es un gran problema?

—Porque algunos de nosotros crecimos sabiendo que si la gente descubría lo que éramos, seríamos perseguidos como animales, —dice Derek en voz baja, incapaz de mantener el rastro de un gruñido en su voz. —Puede que no te moleste, pero aquellos que nacimos así en lugar de ser convertidos por un mordisco ya hemos escuchado suficiente sobre ese tipo de cosas. ¿De acuerdo?

Scott se ve dividido entre la comprensión y el desafío. —Nunca antes dijiste que te molestaba.

—Esto no es solo sobre mí, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitamos causar una buena impresión, como una manada.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te daremos una bofetada también, si comienzas a ser un gilipollas? —Pregunta Stiles, haciendo sonrisas y levantando la mano de Derek en la suya. —Pookiebear.

—Maldita sea, Stiles, no me hagaslo decir dos veces en voz baja en menos de una hora.

—Oh, vamos. —Scott los mira con ojos de mal agüero, luciendo físicamente dolido ahora. —¿Tenéis que… —Él gesticula en sus manos otra vez.—¿Eso? ¿Hacer eso?

—Hablamos sobre esto, ¿recuerdas? —Stiles lo repara con una mirada que parece casi desesperada. —Dijiste que estabas genial con eso, porque todos merecen la oportunidad de elegir su propia relación, ¿verdad?

—Yo... —Scott lanza un profundo suspiro y se deja caer en su silla. —Sí.

—Está bien, así que deja de ser un cretino y sorpréndete. De todos modos, no es como si tuvieras espacio para hablar después de todo el besuqueo que tuve que ver entre ti y Allison a lo largo de los años.

—¿Por qué somos amigos?

—Porque compartí mi taza de pudín contigo en segundo grado. El vínculo de la taza de budín no se rompe fácilmente. —Stiles suelta la mano de Derek y abre el menú que descansa frente a él. —Creo que estoy de humor para una hamburguesa, ¿qué tal, chicos?

—¿’Besuqueo’? —Derek levanta una ceja mientras abre su propio menú. —¿De verdad?

—Ahora, dulzura, no es justo tratar de pedir el postre primero. —Stiles se rompe en carcajadas ante las miradas descontroladas que Derek y Scott le envían. —Oh hombre, vuestras caras. Totalmente vale la pena.

—Ahora, ¿quién está siendo un gilipollas?, —Murmura Scott, y Stiles se dirige a él por encima de la mesa.

—Celoso, ¿eh? No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que podemos resolver algo ya que vosotros dos son tan cercanos.

Derek no sabe de dónde viene el gruñido; instinto, si tuviera que decirlo, y él sabía que toda esta farsa era una idea terrible desde el principio. Scott y Stiles lo están mirando ahora, el eco de su gruñido de advertencia aún flotando en el aire entre ellos.

Es Scott quien comienza a reírse primero, aunque apenas ha comenzado cuando la cara de Stiles comienza a derrumbarse en un ataque de histeria. Los dos siguen riéndose, sin aliento y con la cara roja, cuando la camarera regresa, y Derek ordena para todos ellos ante el sonido de su risa impotente.

El resto de la cena pasa casi libre de tensión. Derek se enfoca en su hamburguesa y se las arregla para ignorar las disputas de buen humor de Scott y Stiles. Es familiar y extrañamente cómodo; casi podría ser cualquiera de las cien noches en Beacon Hills, con la manada reunida de manera segura y tranquila a su alrededor. Casi. En casa, nunca ha sentido una conciencia abrumadora de incontables ojos que siguen los movimientos de Stiles, mirándolo con curiosidad o incertidumbre o con simple codicia desnuda.

Él no puede culparlos, realmente. Stiles es llamativo incluso cuando no lo intenta, todos esos miembros largos y la piel pálida, sonrisas rápidas y ojos brillantes. En este momento se muestra a sí mismo en su mejor momento, con las mangas de su chaqueta levantadas, dejando sus muñecas y antebrazos desnudos mientras gesticula salvajemente sobre lo que sea que Scott esté diciendo. Stiles se ríe y, mientras los ojos de Derek siguen el destello de su garganta, atrapa a otros tres lobos cercanos haciendo lo mismo. Él los mira y estira una mano para rozar un motita de polvo imaginaria de los hombros de Stiles, dividido entre la gratitud por la sorprendente facilidad con la que se está deslizando en el papel de compañero territorial, y la irritación por el hecho de que Stiles tuvo que elegir esa jodida camisa para usar esta noche. Como si la forma en que la inclinación profunda del cuello alargara su cuello no fuera lo suficientemente malo, Derek prácticamente puede escuchar lo que las personas están pensando cuando ven la palabra SALVAJE garabateada en letras desordenadas sobre su pecho. Una de las últimas cosas que necesita era pasar esta noche interfiriendo constantemente con todos, preguntándose cuán precisa puede ser la descripción de esa palabra.

Derek tampoco necesita las imágenes que se forman en su propia mente.

—Uf, eso estuvo bien. —Stiles se reclina en su silla, arrojando su servilleta sobre la mesa. No queda nada más que migas en su plato; cuando Derek empuja el suyo hacia él, él hace un sonido de deleite y atrapa la última loncha de encurtido restante. Derek solo pone los ojos en blanco; no es como si realmente le gustaran esas cosas, de todos modos. —Entonces. —Stiles cruje alegremente y mueve la cabeza hacia la piscina. —Parece que las cosas están comenzando allí, ¿quieren ir a ver qué pasa?

—Creo que sí. —Scott hace una mueca, pero se pone de pie, arrojando su propia servilleta hacia abajo. —Es por eso que estamos aquí, ¿verdad?. —Mira a Derek mientras se pone de pie, la determinación brilla en sus ojos. —Oye, Stiles, ¿podrías darnos un minuto? Quiero hablar con Derek sobre algo.

—Uh. —Stiles se pone de pie, lanzando una mirada incierta entre ellos. —Por supuesto. De todos modos, tengo que hacer pis, así que lo haré... —Él da un paso vacilante antes de hacer una pausa, girándose. —Solo… tratad de no matarse el uno al otro, ¿está bien? Hay demasiados testigos, y no quiero pasar esta noche siendo interrogado por la policía.

Scott rueda dramáticamente sus ojos ante eso mientras Stiles se aleja, y Derek intenta fortalecer sus nervios. Es raro que Scott se ofrezca como voluntario para hablar con él; en los años que se conocen, una solicitud como ésta casi nunca fue un buen augurio. Posiblemente, Derek esté dispuesto a admitirlo, porque le resulta difícil retener su propio temperamento cuando sucede. Le resulta difícil concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no sea la forma de retirarse de Stiles ahora, aunque se recuerda a sí mismo que no hay motivo para preocuparse. Nada le sucederá a Stiles entre aquí y el baño; e incluso si lo hiciera, Stiles puede cuidarse solo.

—¿Qué pasa, Scott?

—Hay mucha gente mirándolos, —dice Scott, mirando a su alrededor; Derek solo lo mira.

—Sí, —dice lentamente. —Nos imaginamos que sería así. Nadie ha entendido todavía que yo sea... —No puede decidirse a decir la palabra. —Cualquiera que se haya tomado la molestia de pensarlo probablemente pensó que aparecería solo.

—No, sí, lo sé. Solo quise decir... —Él hace un ruido frustrado. —Esto ni siquiera es de lo que quería hablarte, simplemente...

—¿Qué, Scott?

—Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?—  Scott escupe. Derek parpadea sorprendido mientras toma una respiración profunda y hace un esfuerzo visible para calmarse. —Sobre... antes. Lo del chiste. Solo... lo siento. —Esta vez suena sincero, aunque todavía incómodo, y se encuentra con la mirada de Derek de frente. —Sé lo que es, sentir como la gente piensa... Yo solo, nunca pensé en eso de esa manera. Entonces. —Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. —El hecho de que seas un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo no debería hacerme olvidar cómo ser una persona decente.

Curiosamente, el insulto tiene un efecto estabilizador, y Derek siente que su respiración es más fácil de lo que lo ha sido desde que Scott comenzó a hablar.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Se encoge de hombros, fijando a Scott con su mirada más comprensiva. —Los Alfas pueden ser verdaderos imbéciles a veces.

—¡Oh!, que lindo… muy, muy gracioso. —Scott pone los ojos en blanco, aunque menos dramáticamente esta vez, y sus hombros caen cuando su tensión lo abandona. —Mira, gilipollas o no, te cubro la espalda esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? —A pesar de que no se ve particularmente satisfecho con la idea, no hay rastro de una mentira en lo que dice. —Quiero que esto vaya bien tanto como tú, así que si necesitas un respaldo para algo, bueno. Me tienes.

—Eso es... —Algo que no ha admitido que le preocupa, Derek no dice nada. —Solo ayúdame a vigilarlo, —es lo que sale en cambio, sus ojos automáticamente mirando por encima del hombro en la ruta que Stiles había tomado a través de la habitación. —Dios sabe lo que pasará una vez que tenga algunas bebidas en él.

—No hace falta decirlo, amigo—. Scott rodea la mesa y lo aplaude en el hombro. —No voy a dejar que nadie se meta con Stiles.

—Bien. —Derek toma la aguda mirada de Scott por encima de su amplia y amigable sonrisa, y asiente con la cabeza. —Me alegra oírlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek se despierta lentamente, flotando a regañadientes en la conciencia y preguntándose si tiene tiempo para volver a dormir un rato más antes de que suene la alarma que establecieron la noche anterior. Su habitación mira hacia el atrio, y la luz que se filtra desde los tragaluces es de un gris tenue que podría ser justo después del amanecer, aunque con el clima que han estado teniendo últimamente podría ser ya mediodía. El reloj de la mesita de noche está fuera de su vida, lo que significa que Derek tendrá que moverse para ver la hora, y la idea de soltar a Stiles incluso por un momento es precisamente una atracción cero.

Había pensado que sería extraño despertarse con otra persona en su cama. Ha pasado más tiempo del que le importa pensar, ya que se ha encontrado en esta posición. Incluso cuando él y Maurissa se habían estado viendo, casi nunca habían pasado la noche juntos; Casi nunca pasó más de cinco minutos en la cama, de hecho, haciendo cualquier cosa que no estuviera destinada a conducir directamente al orgasmo mutuo. Y antes de eso, no había tenido nada que se acercara a una relación real desde entonces... bueno, ya que él no estaba en posición de tener a nadie compartiendo su cama. Es una sorpresa, entonces, darse cuenta de lo natural que se siente encontrarse envuelto en otro cuerpo cálido, con la luz de la madrugada empezando a filtrarse a través de la ventana.

Se siente como un extraño tipo de repetición de lo que habían hecho anoche. Ciertamente, cuando había tenido sus brazos alrededor de Stiles, ambos habían estado de pie, por no mencionar que estaban más vestidos. Es extraño que Derek se sienta más natural ahora, acurrucado detrás de Stiles cuando no tiene verdadero derecho a estar, su rostro en el cabello de Stiles y su brazo izquierdo sobre su cintura. La noche anterior había sido fingida, una declaración visual dirigida directamente al alfa de Salem que había estado mirando a Stiles como un bocadillo de medianoche. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, Stiles se recostó fácilmente contra su pecho; husmeando suavemente en la línea de la mandíbula de Stiles hasta que se inclinó, hasta que Derek pudo respirar el olor que su pulso latía y mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa triunfante y posesiva. Stiles se había estado riendo, risitas indefensas que apenas había podido mantener dentro hasta que estuvieron solos, meciéndolo con silenciosas sacudidas que Derek apenas había sentido. Ahora...

Stiles es cálido y perdido en el sueño, recostado contra la curva del cuerpo de Derek. Su respiración es lenta e incluso, los latidos de su corazón son un pulso constante y tranquilizador en los oídos de Derek. En algún momento durante la noche, la mano izquierda de Derek parece haberse desplazado justo debajo del borde de la camisa de Stiles, para descansar contra la suave curva de su estómago.Todavía está allí ahora, deslizándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en movimientos lentos y perezosos sobre el rastro de pelo suave que baja desde su ombligo; e incluso cuando una parte de Derek sabe que debe detenerse, se encuentra enterrando la nariz en la nuca de Stiles y respirando profundamente. Stiles huele a piel ligeramente rancia por el sueño; como la nitidez persistente más ligera del alcohol de la noche anterior; como el jabón que él prefiere, y el vago toque de cuero, y Derek.

Se siente culpable, como que se está aprovechando de la situación. Sabe que lo es, sinceramente. Aún así, no es suficiente para él desenredarse y dirigirse a la ducha cuando se siente tan bien allí. Se dice a sí mismo que Stiles fue quien insistió en esto en primer lugar, que había puesto toda la cabeza exasperado cuando Derek había dudado y lo había arrastrado a la cama.

'Sé que no estoy ganando ningún premio por mi atractivo aquí, pero hombre, carajo y abrázame ya, amigo.'

Había estado ‘alegre’ por la barra libre y casi tan aliviado como Derek que su primera prueba social se había desarrollado sin problemas. Y no había sido exactamente una dificultad, acurrucándose sobre Stiles otra vez en la amplia y suave cama que ya empezaba a oler como los dos juntos.

Es una sorpresa cuando la cabeza de Derek se aclara lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que, lejos de pasar la noche inquieto y despierto, debe haberse quedado dormido casi inmediatamente después de Stiles. En su caso, sin embargo, no había alcohol a quien culpar; solo la comodidad innegable de Stiles que se enroscaba cálida y confiada contra su pecho, y la sensación de seguridad que ciertamente no había esperado sentir en la habitación de un hotel Marriott de un aeropuerto.

Se dejará tener por solo un poco más de tiempo. Unos pocos minutos, como máximo, hasta que la alarma suene. Solo unos minutos para fingir que esto es real, que cuando Stiles se despierte, podría volverse en los brazos de Derek con una sonrisa soñolienta; podría hacer rodar sus ojos pero dejar que Derek lo convenza de que permanezca en la cama por el resto de la mañana. Se dejará imaginar lo que sería si algo de esto fuera real, si pudiera volver a dormirse y saber que Stiles todavía estaría allí cuando se despertara.

Cuando la alarma comienza a sonar, parece romper la frágil paz que Derek ha envuelto a sí mismo, enviando a la realidad a estrellarse bruscamente hacia atrás. Stiles deja escapar un ruido atrapado en algún lugar entre un gemido y un estertor de muerte y arroja un brazo para golpear ciegamente el reloj, murmurando tonterías no verbales pero terribles en voz baja. Derek no podía evitar que sus labios se rizaran si lo intentaba, incluso mientras se prepara para alejarse.

—Es temprano, —Stiles finalmente logra murmurar con un copia razonable de coherencia, y antes de que Derek pueda liberarse con la promesa del café tan rápido como la máquina en miniatura puede prepararlo, se empuja contra el cuerpo de Derek, prácticamente enterrándose. —Diez minutos m’s.

Derek se congela. Tan acogedor como su posición había sido antes, Stiles ha logrado situarse aún más firmemente contra Derek, casi moldeandose contra él. Mueve las caderas de una manera perezosa y distraída, tratando de acomodarse en una posición más cómoda, y Derek deja que sus colmillos crezcan lo suficiente como para hundirse en su labio mientras lucha contra el impulso de tirar de Stiles hacia él con intención inconfundible. En cambio, envuelve a Stiles con una mano y lo sacude, alejando sus caderas.

—Stiles.

—Nngh, qué, yo...

Derek puede decir el momento exacto en que su situación se hunde en el cerebro de Stiles a través de la neblina del sueño que lo está nublando. Su columna se pone rígida y su olor crece repentinamente, desagradablemente agudo de una manera que Derek nunca ha sido capaz de resolver como vergüenza o ansiedad o una combinación de los dos. Stiles se para en una posición sentada, con los ojos muy abiertos y completamente despierto ahora, una pierna acurrucada lo suficiente para esconderse, algo que Derek no está mirando. Mantiene los ojos en los hombros de Stiles, en la forma en que se agrupan debajo de su camiseta mientras extiende sus brazos en un tramo elaborado.

—Hey. Así que… No sé tú, pero dormí bastante bien. La cama es cómoda. Sin reparar en gastos, claramente. Uh. —Él echa un vistazo, con las mejillas y las orejas enrojecidas, y frunce el ceño ante la sonrisa divertida que Derek no se molesta en apartar de su rostro.—Cállate, —dice bruscamente, señalando con un dedo la cara de Derek; Derek apenas se resiste al instinto de chasquear juguetonamente.—Regla número uno, ¿recuerdas?

—No he dicho una palabra, —protesta Derek, extendiendo sus manos en un gesto inocente que probablemente sea contrarrestado por el hecho de que puede sentir su sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

—Sí, bueno. Déjalo de esa forma. Y ya que estás siendo un idiota, me pido primero en el baño.

—Lo que sea que digas, cariño.

Stiles lo tira por encima de su hombro, y Derek se deja enfocar en eso en lugar del movimiento ligeramente torpe de sus caderas mientras camina hacia el baño. No significa nada, escucha la voz de Stiles en su cabeza recordándole. Es solo la naturaleza. En lugar de ceder a la tentación de leer algo sobre lo que está sucediendo en los pantalones de Stiles, Derek sale de la cama y comienza a preparar el café.

Desafiando la facilidad que ambos han disfrutado hasta ahora, compartir un baño resulta ser un curso intensivo de interacción incómoda. Para cuando consigue su turno en la ducha, Derek decide que es mejor que intente respirar por la boca en lugar de arriesgarse a percibir lo que Stiles puede o no puede haber estado haciendo durante su breve tiempo a solas. Sin embargo, parece que él es el único preocupado por respetar los límites de la privacidad, ya que está a punto de enjabonarse cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

—No te molestes, —grita Stiles, —entraré y saldré en tan solo un segundo.

—¿Estás bromeando?, —Ladra Derek, siseando cuando una corriente de espuma se desliza por su frente y en sus ojos.

—¡Lo siento! Lo siento, yo solo... eh, dejé mi desodorante aquí. Lo siento, —dice nuevamente; Derek apenas puede escucharlo a través del sonido del agua mientras empuja su rostro contra el chorro de agua. —Yo solo... sí.

Derek termina su ducha rápidamente después de eso, cualquier impulso de quedarse más tiempo que el hecho de que olvidó cerrar la maldita puerta. Agradecido de haber, al menos, recordado tomar una muda de ropa antes, ignora la desagradable trampa de tela vaquera y algodón sobre su piel aún húmeda en favor de vestirse antes de que Stiles pueda recordar que ha olvidado algo más.Cuando abre la puerta de la habitación se escapa una nube de vapor; frotando una toalla sobre su cabello, mira a Stiles por principio general.

—El ventilador no funciona para nada.

—Uf, lo sé. —Stiles le da a los cordones de sus zapatillas un último tirón y se endereza. —Sentí que me iba a sofocar cuando salí. Entonces, uh. ¿Te importa si vuelvo a entrar? Tengo que... —Hace un vago gesto en dirección a su cabello, recién lavado y esponjoso.

Derek gruñe y se hace a un lado, doblando sus dedos en su toalla en lugar de enredarse en ese lío de aspecto suave. —Te ves como un pollito.

—Graciosillo, porque los polluelos son adorables. —Se abre paso hacia el baño y Derek lo oye hacer un sonido de asfixia detrás de él. —Oh, Dios mío, es una maldita sauna aquí.

—Ya tuvimos esta discusión. Hace unos treinta segundos.

—Muérdeme.

—No me tientes.

—Oye. —Derek se da vuelta para ver a Stiles entrar de nuevo en la habitación, su cara ligeramente enrojecida por el vapor. —Acerca de... ya sabes. Antes. —Él mueve su cabeza hacia la ducha, manteniendo sus ojos cuidadosamente apartados de los de Derek. —No estoy acostumbrado a compartir un baño con nadie que no sea, Scott. Lo siento, irrumpí; no volverá a suceder. O si lo hace, te doy permiso para literalmente arrojarme sobre mi culo. De todos modos, hice un poco más de café si lo deseas.

Se arroja al baño, y Derek pasa un momento simplemente parpadeando a la puerta vacía. Cuando revisa el escritorio, no hay nada en la olla en miniatura, pero una de las tazas desechables está llena de café humeante y oscuro. Un sorbo y sus cejas se levantan sorprendidas cuando un fuerte golpe de azúcar estalla en su lengua.

—¿Sabes cómo tomo mi café?, —Grita, mirando hacia la copa con perplejidad, algo cálido y desconocido que se desenrolla en su pecho.

—Soy un jodido maestro de la observación, —grita Stiles, y Derek sonríe, incluso mientras pone los ojos en blanco ante la afirmación.

Y ya que se levantaron temprano, van a desayunar en el restaurante de la planta baja, huevos y salchichas del buffet para Derek, mientras que Stiles toma una especie de tostada francesa con crema de cereal empapada en almíbar, y ‘Ni siquiera hagas esa cara tio, sé acerca de tu diente dulce, y si la sigues haciendo no me voy a ofrecer compartir’ antes de ir a sus seminarios matutinos.

—Scott mencionó tal vez reunirse para almorzar, —dice Stiles mientras se drena el último jugo de naranja y comienza a empujar el papeleo que ha estado estudiando en su carpeta. —Si eso es está bien contigo.

—Esta bien. Ambos estaremos en el panel de tradiciones transculturales justo antes; podemos encontrarte frente al restaurante.

—Dulce. Sin embargo, estaba pensando, estoy bastante seguro de que ninguno de nosotros está inscrito en nada hasta el nuevo seminario de compañero después, así que si quieres ver algo fuera del hotel...

—Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas convencido, —gruñó Derek, poniéndose de pie. —Entra en conflicto con el de las redes sociales; De hecho, quería coger ese.

—Amigo, por milésima vez, para eso me tienes a mí. Soy tu gurú de redes sociales. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es en realidad... oh, cuál es la palabra... escuchar.

—No eres técnicamente parte del… —Se detiene antes de que termine, manteniendo sus ojos cuidadosamente entrenados en la cara de Stiles en lugar de mirar a su alrededor para ver si alguien escuchó por casualidad. —mundo en el que crecimos, —termina patéticamente, y Stiles tiene que luchar visiblemente para evitar rodar sus ojos.

—Todas sus betas son mordidos, lo que hace que la perspectiva humana sea más importante. Como te dije. Muchas veces. ¿Y ves? —Él empuja a Derek en el pecho antes de pasarle un brazo por el hombro y sacarlo del restaurante. —Esta es exactamente la razón por la que necesitamos este seminario: tienes que aprender a compartir el poder, de lo contrario, tus pequeños cachorros de lobo crecerán con problemas de autoridad. Más de lo que tienen ahora, incluso, que creo que ambos podemos estar de acuerdo sería algo impresionante.

—Todos son por lo menos tan mayores como tú, y te daré cien dólares si repites ese comentario de los 'pequeños cachorros de lobo dulce' cuando Erica y Boyd puedan oírte. Prometo no dejar que te maten.

—Mi héroe, —dice Stiles secamente. Luego, lo suficientemente silencioso como para que incluso Derek tenga problemas para escucharlo, —Hablo en serio, acerca de que esto es importante. Si alguna vez encuentras a alguien a quien realmente quieres jurar lealtad, me estarás agradeciendo por asegurarte de tener las herramientas para ayudar a que la transición se desarrolle sin problemas con la manada.

—Me aseguraré de mencionarte durante los brindis de la boda.

—Eso es todo lo que pido. —Stiles aparta su brazo, asintiendo hacia el pasillo a la izquierda. —Estoy abajo de esa manera. ¿Nos encontramos aquí al mediodía?

—Sí. —Derek intenta ignorar el ansioso revoloteo en su estómago; debería haber tenido un desayuno más ligero, probablemente.—Hasta entonces.

No había esperado, cuando aceptó asistir a esta conferencia, que realmente estuviera aprendiendo algo de cualquier cosa. Recuerda haber revisado los materiales que Laura había traído después de su única asistencia, pensando que no parecía haber nada en la oferta que no estuviera cubierto por el puto sentido común. En los años, desastres y devastaciones que han seguido desde entonces, se ha dado cuenta de que liderar una manada no es tan intuitivo como siempre ha pensado, tan fácil como siempre lo había hecho su madre. Sin embargo, está contento, de una manera cínica, cuando los primeros dos paneles a los que asiste no hacen mucho para demostrar que sus suposiciones iniciales están equivocadas. El aroma y el territorio en la sociedad contemporánea es interesante, pero nada de lo que él no supiera; El instinto animal y su impacto en el sistema de escuelas públicas se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo dándole la información a Erica y Boyd, aunque Derek puede admitir que con una nueva adición a la manada en camino, un alfa responsable debería estar listo para tratar con todas las contingencias.

—Bueno. —Scott se estira en el asiento junto a Derek mientras el panel de Tradiciones interculturales en los Protocolos de liderazgo finalmente termina. —Está fue una hora y media de mi vida que nunca recuperare.

—Pensé que estarías interesado en el tema, —dice Derek, arqueando una ceja y recogiendo sus notas. En su mayoría, su libreta está cubierta de comentarios inteligentes y garabatos inducidos por el aburrimiento, aunque una esquina está completamente dedicada al Ahorcado que él y Scott tuvieron durante los últimos veinte minutos. —Todas las cosas consideradas.

—Sí, yo también lo pensé. Pero amigo, literalmente no había nada que dijera esa gente que nosotros no supiéramos. Diablos, podríamos haber hecho un mejor trabajo nosotros mismos.

—No dejes que Stiles te escuche decir eso. Pensará que es una idea excelente, y nos regañará a los dos hasta que nos inscribamos para hacerlo el próximo año.

—Tal vez deberíamos, —Scott se encoge de hombros. —Quiero decir, con toda la mierda que hemos pasado...

—Sigue soñando. —Derek siente el zumbido de su teléfono en el bolsillo y lo saca para revisar sus mensajes. —Hablando del demonio. Él dice que ha conectado con algunas personas que acaba de conocer y llega tarde , —dice con el ceño fruncido. —Veinte minutos como máximo, al parecer.

—Oye, salgamos fuera por un minuto. Me siento un poco... —Scott se encoge de hombros otra vez, rodando sus hombros. —Encerrado, supongo.

—Muchos de nosotros en un solo lugar—. Derek asiente con la cabeza. —Creo que vi un jardín o algo por el estilo; venga.

Los espacios abiertos, no son lo más impresionante. Es pequeño y amurallado, con el estacionamiento lo suficientemente cerca como para que el olor a asfalto y aceite de motor casi abrume el suave aroma verde de la hierba y las flores. Todo está cubierto con una pizca de humedad de la lluvia recién caída, rebordeando hojas y oscureciendo los adoquines, cubriendo las dos mesas de picnic de plástico. Sin embargo, pueden ver el cielo, bajo y gris como debe ser, y parte de la tensión enroscada entre los omoplatos de Derek comienza a aliviarse tan pronto como salen al aire libre. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Scott relajándose también, liberado de la tensión de mantenerse a raya alrededor de tantos otros lobos.

—Esta fue una buena idea, —dice Derek, respirando profundamente.

—Sí, lo fue. Tienes solucionar la mierda con Stiles.

—¿Disculpa? —Se da vuelta para mirar a Scott, que le devuelve la mirada con una mirada que no es beligerante. —¿Qué demonios haces...

—Sabes lo que quiero decir.— Scott apretó la mandíbula, pero no apartó la vista. —Te está haciendo un favor aquí, está bien, pero eso no te da el derecho de ser todo… él no quiere verte encadenado con alguien que no quieres, solo porque estás trabajando ese odioso ambiente de auto sacrificio que tanto te gusta. Y... Yo tampoco quiero eso, —dice con un suspiro, suavizándose solo por un momento. —Es algo bueno lo que él esté haciendo. Pero también es estúpido como el infierno, porque acaba de salir de una relación no hace mucho tiempo, y él es ...

—¿Vulnerable? —Derek cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, sonriendo como Scott e ignorando la forma en que su estómago se retorcía nuevamente. —Me encantaría oírte decirle eso. Creo que es el día para ese tipo de cosas.

—Mira, puedes volver a tu mierda 'Soy demasiado bueno para las emociones humanas' si quieres, pero sabes que tengo razón. Y como sé que es una gilipollez, también estoy bastante seguro de que en realidad no eres tan gilipollas como para dejar que se lastime mientras él te está ayudando. Te gusta Stiles, sé que lo haces; y si termina confundido acerca de tus intenciones porque te permites envolverte demasiado en este acto que estás poniendo, te odiarás casi tanto como yo lo haré. Es un buen tipo al que le gusta hacer cosas estúpidas para ayudar a sus amigos, incluso si eso significa que podría lastimarse, y solo porque te está haciendo un favor no significa que...

—Sé todo esto, Scott. —Su garganta se está apretando dolorosamente ahora, la ira, el dolor y la desilusión atrapados en un nudo doloroso;una combinación peligrosa cuando su control ya está bajo esta tensión. —Soy muy consciente de que solo está haciendo esto porque... no tienes que preocuparte de que se confunda con algo.

—Mira, dices eso, pero sabes cómo se arroja a las cosas. Él ha estado actuando como si su ruptura no fuera gran cosa, como que ni siquiera necesita hablar de eso; él no ha lidiado con nada de eso, solo lo deja cocinarse y... y supurar. La transferencia emocional es como su principal problema, y te estás ofreciendo en un plato aquí.

—Sé que estás preocupado, y eres un buen amigo por cuidarlo. —Derek intenta aferrarse a eso, recordarse a sí mismo que Scott realmente tiene buenas intenciones. Stiles es como un hermano para él, siempre lo ha sido, y Scott siempre ha tendido a ser un poco más protector cuando se trata de su mejor amigo. —Hemos hablado de esto. Créeme, Stiles no corre el peligro de imaginar de repente que ha desarrollado sentimientos por mí.

—¿Qué estás...? —Las palabras de Scott se detienen bruscamente mientras observa el ceño fruncido en la cara de Derek. —Te gusta él.

—Como señalaste hace dos minutos,— Derek está de acuerdo. —No voy a lastimarlo; No hay nada de que preocuparse; vamos a ir a almorzar ya.

—No, quiero decir. —La forma en que Scott lo mira es francamente inquietante. —Te gusta él. Te gusta. Tienes sentimientos por él.

La parte inferior sale del estómago de Derek. —No sabes de lo que estás hablando, —dice en voz baja.

—Oh, Dios mío, es por eso que accediste a todo esto en primer lugar, ¿no? Porque te gusta, y quieres fingir que...

—No es por eso. —Derek puede escuchar el gruñido bajo de sus propias palabras, pero no está de humor para preocuparse. —Él se ofreció. Yo acepté. Tenemos... tenemos reglas básicas, ninguno de los dos va a confundirse de que sea algo más de lo que es...

—¿No crees que se merece saber? Vamos, esto es así... ¿No crees que podría cambiar las cosas un poco?

—Sí, creo que lo haría, —Derek finalmente chasquea. —Creo que eso lo haría sentir incómodo; Creo que se jodería con su habilidad de mostrar un frente creíble; Creo que tomaría todos los diez minutos para que cualquiera que preste la más mínima atención se dé cuenta de que nada de eso es real, y creo que lo que sucediera después, Stiles terminaría culpándose a sí mismo.

—Tal vez, pero él todavía...

—No vas a decirle.

Es lo incorrecto; lo sabe en cuanto las palabras salen de su boca, incluso antes de que la cara de Scott se endurezca y sus ojos se vuelvan rojos.

—No eres mi alfa, Derek. No puedes dictar lo que le digo o no le digo a mi amigo. No puedes dictar lo que hago, punto.

—No estoy tratando de… joder. —Derek se echa hacia atrás para apoyarse contra la pared, levantando una mano para frotarse los ojos. —No sé si puedo tomar... Simplemente no quiero que él lo sepa, —finalmente logró, forzándose a sí mismo para mirar a Scott a los ojos. —Por favor.

Todo sobre Scott se suaviza como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido, mientras el desafío y la ira ceden el paso a la compasión y, aunque Derek estaba enfermo de verlo, se compadecía.

—Derek, —comienza. —Sé que estás un poco receloso de las relaciones, pero...

—Por favor, Scott. —Derek no quiere discutir sobre esto. No ahora, nunca. —Sólo... no le digas nada.

Scott frunce el ceño ante él como si hubiera un millón de cosas que quiere decir, pero al final no hace más que suspirar pesadamente y aplaudir con un brazo reconfortante contra el brazo de Derek.

—Bueno. Eres un idiota, pero... bueno.

—Gracias. —Las palabras son más fáciles de decir de lo que solían ser, pero todavía se pegan un poco en la garganta de Derek. Por la manera en que Scott resopla, probablemente pueda decir, y Derek le da un ligero empujón a su hombro cuando entran. —Vamos, busquemos algo de comida antes de que el lugar se limpie.

Es una preocupación legítima; una manada de hombres lobo a la hora del almuerzo es prácticamente una fórmula garantizada para comer a alguien fuera de casa y en casa, y un hotel lleno de alfas tiene una buena oportunidad de comer literalmente todo lo que está disponible, incluso si la gerencia ha recibido información sobre los apetitos robustos de sus huéspedes. Efectivamente, el restaurante parece lleno para cuando llegan y encuentran a Stiles esperando impacientemente en el frente.

—Aquí están. Traté de hacer que nos guardaran una mesa para nosotros, pero no me sentaron hasta que nuestro grupo al completo estuviera aquí. —Él mira por encima de su hombro, como si el camarero lo hubiera ofendido personalmente. —La zona junto a la piscina también está llena.

—Siempre podríamos pedir servicio a la habitación, —sugiere Derek mientras Scott deja escapar un gemido agudo y hambriento.

—Podríamos, si queremos pagar demasiado, —dice Stiles. —Por suerte, —sonríe, volteando su carpeta con un gesto dramático, —tienes un gusto impecable en compañeros de vida, y yo, tu fiel compañero, te he provisto.

—Stiles, puedo estar hambriento, —dice Scott inexpresivo, —pero estoy llegando a la línea de comer tus notas de clase.

—Muy divertido. Como un altramuz Lenny Bruce. —Stiles arranca una hoja de papel de la libreta y la blande frente a él. —Conseguí una lista de restaurantes altamente recomendados, todos a una distancia razonable en coche.

—¿Hablaste con el conserje? —Derek toma la lista para echarle un vistazo; hay descripciones cortas de la comida al lado de cada nombre, junto con algún tipo de sistema de notación que no puede distinguir. —Esto tiene un montón de detalles.

—Algunas personas que conocí en el seminario sobre relaciones entre especies me ayudaron, en realidad. Casi todos los compañeros humanos de alfas estaban allí; nos unimos. Y algunos de ellos son de la zona, así que recibí algunas buenas recomendaciones. Hay algunos lugares locales que suenan bastante bien, son los que tienen estrellas al lado de los nombres, —agrega, señalando.

—Vayan yendo. —Scott retrocede un paso casual, manteniendo su mirada lejos de Derek. —Creo que voy a pedir servicio de habitaciones después de todo; Quiero llamar a Allison, explicarle cómo van las cosas hasta ahora.

—¿Qué? Vamos, sé que ya hablaste con ella esta mañana, —protesta Stiles. —Además, ¿no está hoy con su padre? ¿Realmente quieres llamar a la casa de los suegros desde un simposio de hombres lobo?

—Stiles tiene razón.— Derek mantiene su mirada fija cuando Scott finalmente encuentra sus ojos. —Realmente no es necesario.

—Oye, sois recién casados; no deberías tener que ser cohibidos sobre cómo actuáis uno alrededor del otro con una tercera rueda alrededor.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Cuándo has hecho a alguien cohibido? —Exige Stiles.

—Disfruta de tu almuerzo, —sonríe Scott, ya retrocediendo hacia el lobby. —¡Si es un lugar con langosta, tráeme un poco!

—Uf, es como el segundo año de la escuela secundaria una vez más. —Stiles entrecierra los ojos después de su amigo. —¿Crees que pasa algo entre él y Allison? Ella no está secretamente embarazada, ¿verdad?

Derek casi no ahoga nada. —¿Cómo demonios lo iba a saber?

—Oye, tú eres el que tiene hiper-sentidos, —dice Stiles, gesticulando ampliamente en la dirección general de Derek. —Pensé que podrías haber olido algo.

—Lo creas o no, no tengo el hábito de olfatear la fertilidad de otras personas. —Envuelve con una mano la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, guiándolo hacia adelante. —Vamos, tengo hambre.

—¡Sólo digo! De todos modos, está ilusionado si cree que estoy guardando cualquier langosta para él.

—Estoy seguro de que superará la pérdida.

—Oh, hey, casi lo olvido, —dice Stiles mientras pasan la mesa de información. —Hubo un espacio adicional disponible en la conferencia sobre derechos civiles esta tarde, así que me inscribí. Susanna lo está ejecutando, ella es la que me dio la mayoría de las sugerencias del restaurante, y apuesto a que podría conseguirte también si quisieras.

—¿Conferencia sobre derechos civiles?

—Sí, um... Historia de los derechos civiles en las comunidades impulsadas por la Luna, —dice Stiles, mirando al calendario impreso en su carpeta. —Sonó interesante, y ninguno de nosotros tiene nada más a las cuatro en punto. Aparentemente es algo que se debe hacer todos los años, pero este año se trata de restablecer algún tipo de consejo regional o algo así, algo que Susanna dice que cree que debería investigar.

—Susanna dice, ¿eh?

—Ella comenzó en la ley ambiental; así es como conoció a su esposa, que encabeza uno de las manadas aquí en la ciudad. Rebekah algo. No quería preguntar por el apellido y volar mi credibilidad callejera alfa-compañero.

—Metting. La manada de Metting es grande; bien establecido, y bastante estable para un paquete de la ciudad. Ellos son jugadores importantes. ¿Y acabas de decir casualmente que está casada?

—Está bien chico grande. —Stiles palmea su espalda y se aleja, dirigiéndose hacia el lado del pasajero del Camaro. —Sé que eres el tipo celoso. Entonces, ¿qué dices, quieres ir a la conferencia conmigo? Puedo hacerte entrar totalmente; Susanna dijo que le gustaría ver al tipo lo suficientemente bueno como para ganarse mi corazón.

Derek le lanza una mirada. —Ella no lo hace.

—Bueno, está bien, no fueron esas sus palabras exactas. Sin embargo, hubo algunos consejos poco sutiles acerca de una de sus sobrinas antes de decirle que me habían hablado sólidamente. Si no vienes, podría empezar a pensar que te inventé solo para evitar su emparejamiento, y que se sentirían insultada.

—Claro. —Derek se desliza detrás del volante y se inclina, viendo los ojos de Stiles ensancharse y alarmados, y tragarse la vergüenza de haber dejado a Scott tener sus esperanzas y la punzada de la decepción de una vez. No necesita sentidos intensos para sentir el martilleo del corazón de Stiles cuando Derek entierra su cara en el hueco de su cuello, frotando su mejilla contra la piel de Stiles hasta que puede oler como sus olores comienzan a mezclarse. —Ahí, —dice, alejándose de nuevo, incapaz de evitar sonreír ante la sorpresa en la cara de Stiles.—Eso debería ayudar.

—Gilipollas, —murmura Stiles mientras se sienta y se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad con manos temblorosas. —Eso hizo cosquillas.

—Sobrevivirás

—¿Entonces realmente no quieres ir?

—De hecho, pensé que podría ir al gimnasio. He estado sentado demasiado tiempo; Tengo algo de energía para quemar. —Derek gira la llave y enciende el automóvil. —Así que. ¿A dónde vamos?


	4. Chapter 4

—Lo juro por Dios, nunca solía ser más grande como un dolor en el culo.

Derek deja su libro a un lado cuando Stiles irrumpe en la habitación, abriendo la puerta de golpe tanto como las bisagras lo permiten. Parece agitado pero no en un peligro real, y Derek se relaja en su silla.

—¿Quién es ese?

—Hombre de Malvavisco, —dice Stiles sarcásticamente mientras arroja su carpeta sobre el escritorio. —¿A quién más conozco en esta cosa? Scott.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Crees que eres más divertido de lo que realmente eres. —Se deja caer en la cama con un gruñido, pasándose un brazo por los ojos, y Derek deja el libro a un lado y se acomoda para ver el espectáculo. —Tiene buenas intenciones, —dice Stiles después de un momento, —Sé que lo hace, pero nunca ha sido capaz de comprender el hecho de que no puede arreglar todo, ¿sabes?

Derek no puede evitar fruncir el ceño. —¿Hay algo que arreglar?

—¡No! No, —repite Stiles, con más calma la segunda vez. —Eso es lo que parece que no puede sacar por su cabeza. Eso y el hecho de que mi vida amorosa no es exactamente de su incumbencia.

—Yo… —Golpes de pánico, duros e irracionales, y en última instancia ineludibles. Derek respira profundamente tan casualmente como puede, odiando un poco por la forma en que sus nervios comienzan a calmarse cuando el aroma de Stiles lo golpea con toda su fuerza. —Que hizo el...

—Justo lo mismo que he tratado durante el último mes y medio. 'Todos esos sentimientos no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana, Stiles. Tienes que hablar de eso, Stiles. No deberías mantener las cosas para ti, Stiles’ —Gimió y se frotó la cara con ambas manos. —Jason y yo solo salimos durante, como dos minutos y medio, no entiendo por qué está haciendo un gran problema al respecto.

—¿No estuvisteis juntos por tres meses?

—Detalles, —desmiente Stiles con un gesto. —El punto es que no hubo tantos sentimientos por los que trabajar. Nunca fue… —Él hace un gesto vago. —Nos divertimos, y nos gustamos, pero no es como si hubiera perdido un alma gemela o algo así. Está exagerando.

—Es comprensible. —No es que Derek realmente pensara que Scott hubiera roto su promesa, no tan pronto, al menos, pero aún respira mejor de lo que lo hacía hace un momento. —No es como si fueras a guardar silencio sobre una relación, especialmente cuando termina; es inusual, así que está preocupado.

—Disculpa, no siempre hablo de mis relaciones.

—Dice el tipo que se ensañó con Jim Beam y se presentó en mi apartamento a la una de la madrugada para hacer una diatriba de diez puntos sobre por qué estaba mejor sin la chica que acababa de deshacerse de él.

—Está bien, eso sucedió una vez, —dice Stiles, bajando el brazo para mirarlo, —y yo tenía dieciocho. Las dramatizaciones de las relaciones son como un rito de iniciación cuando eres un adolescente. Dios, pensé que de todas las personas sabrías esto.

Derek arquea una ceja. —¿Yo de todas las personas?

—Tu última relación duró más que todas las otras que he presenciado juntas, y no sentiste la necesidad de hablar y crecer y compartir después de que eso terminó, ¿o sí?

—Lo que tuve con Maurissa nunca fue serio.

—Sí, bueno, tampoco era lo que tenía con Jason. Enséñame tus caminos, Obi-Wan, —dice Stiles con una sonrisa, rodando sobre su costado. —¿Cómo evitas que las personas fisgoneen en tu negocio de relaciones?

—No soy tan naturalmente locuaz, —responde Derek, haciendo caso omiso a la ironía de la pregunta, dada la intrusión anterior de Scott en sus propios intereses. —La gente normalmente no espera obtener nada de mí.

—Vamos, amigo, si quieres sacarme la ropa solo pregunta, en serio; no hay necesidad de separar las palabras de cinco dólares.

—¿Qué tal si te saco de esa ropa esta noche?, —Dice secamente Derek. —La cena es en media hora.

—Sin problemas, hombre. Sin problemas —Stiles se endereza con otro gruñido. —¿Debería ducharme? ¿O eso va a deshacer el efecto Eau de Derek? Se supone que estamos rockeando el ambiente recién casado; ¿Van a esperar que olamos como si estuviéramos acostándonos a cada oportunidad que tenemos? Uf, —Se desploma sobre la cama. —Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que pensé que iba a ser cuando entendí la idea. Cuando acabemos. Scott e Isaac están tomando al menos parte de la culpa por esto.

—No tenemos que ir a cenar, —dice Derek encogiéndose de hombros. La idea es un alivio, para ser completamente honesto. —Si prefieres escaquearte.

Stiles suspira pesadamente. —Sí, lo hacemos. —Se sienta de nuevo, rodando los hombros. —Conexiones. Solidificando la posición social de la manada. Mierda importante Además, Lydia me hizo prometer que traería fotos, y supongo que podríamos vestirnos y hacerlas aquí, pero en ese momento también deberíamos bajar a buscar comida y bebida gratis, ¿verdad? —Se pone de pie.. —¿Qué piensas? ¿Ducha?

Derek también se para, avanzando por la alfombra hasta que está lo suficientemente cerca como para obtener un buen y sólido golpe del aroma de Stiles.

—Ducha, —él está de acuerdo. —Hueles a demasiadas personas.

—Voy a usar tu champú, hombretón —dice Stiles, palmeando a Derek en el hombro mientras pasa al baño. —Hace una declaración real.

Es una tentación que Derek no es del todo capaz de resistir, pensar en algunas de las formas mucho más satisfactorias para asegurarse de que Stiles huele como él cuando salgan de esta habitación. Por nueva que sea su relación, la idea de que las personas puedan esperar que estén uno encima del otro es probablemente válida. Si fuera real, si algo de esto fuera real, Derek ciertamente no estaría dispuesto a conformarse con algo tan débil como el olor de su champú en el pelo de Stiles. Él estaría allí ahora, pasando su boca por la piel resbaladiza por las gotas de agua y empapándola con el aroma de él, de ellos. Sus marcas oscurecindo esa garganta pálida; el olor del apareamiento funcionando tan profundo que Stiles nunca lo pudiera sacar.

Con una respiración profunda, él cambia su atención a vestirse, en cambio. La cena y la fiesta esta noche es un evento semi formal; Derek no tiene idea de qué demonios significa eso, pero cuando Lydia declaró que un abrigo y una corbata no eran opcionales, Boyd lo había arrastrado a comprar algo adecuado, sin juego de palabras.

‘Vístete para la reputación de la manada que quieras, Derek’, todavía puede escuchar a Erica diciendo con fingida seriedad cuando salieron de la casa, ‘no la que tienes’.

Solo el conocimiento de que era algo más que su pellejo en juego lo tenía siguéndoles la corriente, aunque había llegado a la meta de llevar una corbata sin someterse a una tortura real de antemano. Lydia había estudiado las fotos que Boyd había colgado en su teléfono celular y declaró que Derek era afortunado de tener la estructura ósea para quitarse la apariencia de cuello abierto; Derek había cuestionado cómo había llegado al punto en su vida en que una niña humana de metro sesenta y cuarenta y cinco kilos tenía más autoridad sobre su propio guardarropa que él.

Aunque había empacado el traje.

—No sé si necesitas el espejo para cualquier cosa, —grita Stiles detrás de él, y Derek se da vuelta para encontrarlo caminando de regreso a la habitación, vestido con ropa interior y una camiseta sin mangas y respaldado por una nube de vapor digno de un video de balada rockera de los ochenta. —Pero probablemente no se va a aclarar hasta… hey. —Hace una pausa frotando una toalla sobre su cabello, parando un poco mientras mira a Derek de arriba a abajo despacio. —Te ves...muy agradable. Es eso, um. ¿Es eso nuevo?

—¿Eso viejo?, —Pregunta sarcásticamente Derek, extendiendo los brazos para que la suave chaqueta gris se deslice suavemente por su espalda, y Stiles resopla.

—¿Lydia?

—Boyd, pero él estaba bajo órdenes.

—Lo imagino. Ya sabes cómo cuando eras pequeño, —dice Stiles, cruzando hacia el armario, —y tus padres se cabreaban si salían sin cepillarte el pelo o algo así, porque ¿cómo te ves se supone que es un reflejo de ellos? Creo que era así. —Él saca una bolsa colgante, sacudiéndola para darle énfasis antes de que la cuelgue nuevamente. —Objeto B. —Él examina de nuevo el atuendo de Derek. —Ella ya debe haber visto el tuyo antes de que saliéramos.

—Si me dices que tenemos trajes iguales, no saldré de la habitación de este hotel.

Stiles se ríe y abre la bolsa, a medio camino dentro del armario mientras comienza a sacarlo. —No coincidencia, no. Pero nos gusta, como… combinar, creo. Estoy bastante seguro de que lidia con la monotonía de la academia al representar sus fantasías de editora de moda sobre el resto de nosotros.

—Es bueno que tenga un pasatiempo, supongo.

—Fácil para ti decir; tú no fuiste quien pasó seis horas jugando con el Simposio de Hombres Lobo de Ken. Incluso me hizo adaptarme a la cosa, lo que significa que no hay forma de que pueda recuperarla después de que termine el fin de semana.

—Supongo que eso fue al menos parte del punto. —Derek se acerca al espejo sobre el tocador para revisar su cabello una última vez, y parpadea sorprendido por la forma en que la ropa de su camisa, según la etiqueta, el verde suave y desteñido del dinero viejo, hace que sus ojos se destaquen. —Ella se toma su trabajo en serio.

—Claro, pero ¿dónde demonios voy a ponerme esto otra vez? No hay muchos asuntos formales en el trabajo de posgrado; en su mayor parte es solo tratar de hacer que un idiota de primer año te escuche y descuidar tu tesis a favor de World of Warcraft. Oye, ¿crees que puedo escapar sin usar la chaqueta?

—Solo si no te importa sufrir la ira de Lydia.

—Sí, pero... —Stiles camina por la puerta del armario, tirando de sus mangas en su lugar. —El chaleco lo hace formal por sí mismo, ¿no crees? Porque vamos a estar abajo en la piscina, y no quiero sobrecalentarme.

Derek se vuelve lentamente para mirarlo, consciente de que está mirando pero es completamente incapaz de detenerse. El traje de Stiles tiene sombras y tonos más oscuros que el suyo, carbón en lugar de ceniza; la camisa no es del todo blanca, y Derek sospecha que si fueran a sostener a los dos juntos, encontrarían que es una copia más clara de la suya.

Mientras se queda allí, jugueteando con los puños de su camisa, Stiles agradece no notar cómo los ojos de Derek trazan las líneas del chaleco ajustado que se ha puesto sobre la camisa. Le queda como una segunda piel, enfatizando el estrechamiento de su cintura, el estiramiento de un pecho que es más ancho y más sólido de lo que Derek se permitió darse cuenta hasta este momento. Derek mira en una especie de horror aturdido mientras Stiles se recuesta en el armario, enderezándose de nuevo con una corbata tan roja como la sangre recién derramada en su mano.

—Vas a causar un jodido disturbio.

—¿Sí? —Sonríe Stiles, ancho y encantado, mientras se ata la corbata al cuello. —Gracias hombre.

—Hablo en serio. —Derek da un paso adelante, listo para insistir con su punto. —Tú… —Se detiene, la mente se ha vuelto repentinamente en blanco ante el olor que lo golpea como un puñetazo en el estómago. —Hueles como yo, —termina estúpidamente.

—Uh. —Stiles lo mira con abierta preocupación, frunciendo el ceño mientras termina con su corbata. —¿No es ese el punto?

—No es mi champú. Es… —Él se adelanta un paso más, atraído por una gravedad irresistible. —Hueles como yo. Hueles más como yo que antes de bañarte; ¿cómo...?

—Yo, um. De acuerdo, debería haber preguntado, probablemente. Pero dejaste la camiseta sin mangas que llevabas al gimnasio en el piso del baño, e incluso pude decir que tenía tu aroma por todas partes; fue bastante fuerte. Entonces yo solo… —Se encoge de hombros. —Pareció… ¿eficiente? Para ser más o menos. —Hace un gesto hacia su pecho. —Ponermelo. Aunque parece que te está volviendo loco. ¿Debería quitármelo?

—No. No es… bien.

Algo oscuro y cálido se está desplegando en el pecho de Derek mientras da otro paso ausente hacia adelante. Aunque probablemente es solo su imaginación, parece que puede ver su forma debajo de la ropa de Stiles, una barrera entre ellos y su piel desnuda. Huele a Derek; como su sudor y frustración, y la dulzura limpia de endorfinas liberadas. Hay una mancha cerca del borde donde se había limpiado la boca después de tragar media botella de agua, un parche de tela que descansa ahora sobre la suave piel del estómago de Stiles.

—Es algo...¿Estás seguro de que no me necesitas para quitártelo? —Las palabras de Stiles son ansiosas e inseguras, los ojos muy abiertos, y Derek deja que su mirada se posa en la base de su garganta.

—Tu corbata está torcida, —es todo lo que dice. —Aquí.

La manzana de Adam de Stiles se balancea en un trago pesado cuando Derek se acerca y tira del nudo. La corbata es lisa y suave entre sus dedos; Seda, piensa distraídamente, conociendo a Lydia. El pulso de Stiles vibra rápidamente en sus oídos, distrayéndolo incluso sin verlo revoloteando en su cuello, a centímetros de los dedos de Derek.

—¿De verdad estás tan nervioso?

—Es justo. Sé que esto es importante. —Sus ojos están fijos firmemente en algún lugar sobre el hombro de Derek, con las manos abiertas y moviéndose sin rumbo a los lados. —Para la manada, quiero decir. Tenemos que causar una buena impresión, ¿sabes? Asegurarnos de que las personas sepan que no se te puede empujar, solo porque la manada es algo pequeña. Hay muchas cosas sobre esto.

El calor en el pecho de Derek se extiende a través de su cuerpo, dulce y embriagador.

—Lo harás bien, —dice, sonriendo suavemente.

No se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo hasta que se encuentra inclinado, listo para lanzar un beso rápido y tranquilizador en los labios de Stiles. Como si fuera algo perfectamente natural para él; como si él tuviera el derecho Derek se inclina rápidamente hacia atrás otra vez, volviendo a sí mismo y frunciendo el ceño ante el nudo desordenado bajo sus manos.

—Yo, eh. Creo que lo empeoré. —Se aleja. —Lo siento. Deberías ponerte la chaqueta, creo.

—Claro. —Parece que Stiles podría decir algo más, pero al final simplemente deja escapar un suspiro y tira de la corbata otra vez, ofreciéndole a Derek una sonrisa torcida. —Permíteme arreglar esto muy rápido y podemos ir hacia abajo.

El plan para la noche es la cena y los cócteles, lo suficientemente inocuos si Derek no supiera dos cosas: primero, que el bar estaba abastecido con suficiente licor de acónito para que la población entera de los asistentes se les rompiera la mente, y segundo, que este era el evento que terminó cuando le pidieron a Laura que abandonara la conferencia durante su única asistencia.

Stiles tiene razón; esta noche se juega mucho en su actuación. Esta es la noche en que se hace el noventa por ciento de la conexión entre manadas; hacer una buena demostración de sí mismo bien podría significar la diferencia entre asegurar alianzas con otros grupos poderosos y ser rechazado por ellos por otros diez o quince años. Si hubiese acudido a la conferencia sin compañía, habría tenido algo que traer a la mesa; probablemente sería atractivo como criadero, al menos. Tal como están las cosas, no tiene más que sus méritos para impresionar a los otros alfas, y va a necesitar todo su ingenio sobre él.

Lo que lo hace aún más preocupante cuando se da cuenta de que han terminado con su comida, y apenas puede recordar cómo llegaron allí.

Desde el momento en que salen de su habitación, parece que no se puede calmar. Stiles está demasiado cerca y muy lejos, todo a la vez; Derek necesita sus manos sobre él, necesita sus manos lo más lejos posible. Se acomoda para descansar una contra la espalda de Stiles mientras caminan; rozando sus dedos ligeramente sobre su hombro cuando encuentran sus asientos; presionando sus rodillas juntas debajo de la mesa. Todo se siente mezclado dentro de su cabeza, mezclado y tintineado por la forma en que sus aromas se mezclan. Los dedos de Stiles rozan los suyos donde están descansando entre sus platos, y Derek gira su mano automáticamente al tacto.

—...Realmente emocionado, —se da cuenta que Stiles está diciendo, solo cuando sus dedos se aprietan fuertemente alrededor de la mano de Derek. —Va a ser el primer bebé que tenga cualquiera en el grupo. El doctor de Erica dice que no hay forma de estar seguros, realmente, de cómo resultará; ya que ambos son lobos mordidos, ¿sabes?

—Hay muchas posibilidades de que sea un lobo, como ellos. —La mujer mayor sentada frente a ellos, Susanna, recuerda Derek después de un momento; Stiles los había presentado cuando se sentaron, tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino mientras un camarero limpiaba su plato. —No es una garantía, pero las posibilidades son mucho mejores que cuando un hombre lobo y un compañero humano.

—Sí. Bien. —Stiles se ríe nerviosamente, sus mejillas se vuelven rosadas. —Eso no es realmente un problema para nadie en nuestra manada. Lydia estaba diciendo el otro día que la reproducción sexual es solo un golpe cósmico masivo, y que no quiere nada de eso. —Aprieta la mano de Derek otra vez, más fuerte esta vez, y le da un ligero empujón a su rodilla.

—Isaac aún no se ha asentado, —dice Derek, tomando la indirecta para unirse a la conversación con lo que espera sea una aclaridad razonable. —Puede encontrar una buena chica humana y decidir procrear.

—Lo haces sonar muy romántico, —se ríe Stiles. —De todos modos, espero que estés prestando atención, Scott, —agrega, y se ríe mientras esquiva el rollo que se abre camino desde la mesa de al lado.

—Te lo dije, —grita Scott, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Stiles lo oiga, —Allison no está embarazada.

—Es bueno ver a un humano adaptarse tan bien para la vida de la manada. —Jake Fennelly, el alfa de uno de los manadas de tamaño mediano cuyo territorio corre a lo largo del Parque Nacional Olímpico en el norte, está mirando a Stiles con una expresión de dura sospecha teñida con admiración a regañadientes. —No muchos pueden aceptarnos por lo que somos.

—No juzgues a todos los demás por la incapacidad de tu propia manada para manejar las relaciones entre especies, —dice la mujer sentada al lado de Susanna, poniendo su cuerpo en una sutil barrera entre ella y Jake. Rebekah Metting, deduce Derek, aunque probablemente también se la hayan presentado; él necesita obtener su maldita cabeza en el juego. Mientras tanto, Susanna pone los ojos en blanco y da un ligero codazo a su esposa en el hombro.

—Para. Sin posturas antes de los cócteles. Además, él tiene un punto; no todos tienen que lidiar con la comprensión de que la abuela podría ser el lobo feroz.

—Debes un dólar al frasco del cuento de hadas cuando volvamos a casa.

—Aguafiestas.

Rebekah se inclina para empujar su nariz contra la mandíbula de Susanna, sonriendo débilmente cuando gira sus oscuros ojos marrones hacia Stiles. —Dejando la idiotez de Jake a un lado...

—Todavía sentado aquí.

—-Es impresionante ver qué tan bien te queda. ¿Susanna dijo que no te criaron en una manada?

—Ni siquiera un poco, —se ríe Stiles. —Los hombres lobo solo fueron malos efectos de maquillaje y CGI realmente malo hasta que tuve unos dieciséis años. —Asiente hacia la mesa detrás de él. —Fue entonces cuando Scott fue mordido, y...bueno, las cosas se pusieron muy feas después de eso.

—Nunca pareció que tuvieras problemas para ajustar tu visión del mundo, —dice Derek, arqueando una ceja. —Parece recordar que cierto aspirante a Chicos Duros me interrogó en la parte trasera de un coche de policía apenas una semana después de que Scott fue mordido.

—Soy flexible, ¿de acuerdo?, —Responde Stiles. —Además. —Él arrastra su pulgar lentamente sobre el de Derek. —Tenía buenas razones para hacer el esfuerzo.

—Uf, son increíblemente adorables. —Rebekah los mira, la mirada suave con algo que Derek solo puede describir como nostalgia. —¿Fuimos tan terribles cuando nos casamos por primera vez?

—En realidad, éramos peores, —Susanna sonríe. —Estoy bastante segura de que ya nos habríamos besado en la mesa central.

—Y hablando de eso. —Jake se aparta de la mesa, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Voy a ver si ya comenzaron a servir bebidas allí afuera.

—Está un poco delicado en este momento. —Carmen, el último miembro de su mesa, levanta la vista de su teléfono una vez que Jake se fue. —Acaba de pasar por una mala ruptura.

—Además, es un gilipollas, —agrega Stiles, y Rebekah le arranca una carcajada. —Pasó toda la hora y media del panel de relaciones interespecies esta mañana siendo un troll desagradable.

—No dijiste nada sobre eso, —Derek frunce el ceño. —Él hizo...

—Fácil, cariño. —La sonrisa de Stiles es amplia y fácil, y algo se asienta en Derek al verlo. —Solo hizo algunas bromas estúpidas por lo bajo; nada que no pudiera manejar.

—Puede que le falten delicadezas sociales, pero el territorio de su manada es uno de los mejores del estado. Ugh. —Arrugó la nariz cuando el camarero regresa, balanceando una bandeja cubierta de pequeños platos de helado. —Creo que me saltaré el postre.

—¿No te gusta el helado? —Stiles está mirando fijamente el plato que está frente a ella con un anhelo no disimulado, aunque sabe que no es mejor tratar de alcanzarlo. —Eso es trágico.

—Me gusta, pero es la misma basura cada año, y siempre se quema en el congelador. Paso. —Se levanta, alisa su vestido y sonríe un poco mientras todos miran fijamente la forma en que se adhiere a sus curvas. —Voy a seguir la pista de Jake, creo. No todos tenemos la suerte de haber encontrado a esa persona especial, ya sabes.

—Ella es sarcástica. —Stiles asiente, recogiendo lo último de su propio postre. —Ella me gusta.

Derek suelta una carcajada y se acerca a la mesa, engancha el helado que ha dejado atrás y lo deposita delante de Stiles.

—O tal vez ella es increíblemente sabia. Compañeros de alma, hombre, tú y yo, —dice alegremente, y excava en el postre.

—Entonces, ¿qué les tomó a los dos tanto tiempo?, —Pregunta Susanna, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. —Stiles dijo que solo habéis estado juntos unos meses, ¿pero se conocen desde que tenía quince años? ¿Cuál fue el problema?

Derek duda. Nunca ha sido capaz de dominar el arte de mantener la calma en momentos como este, de mantener los latidos de su corazón estables bajo la presión de una mentira de improviso, y una sala llena de lobos alfa no es el lugar ideal para practicar la habilidad. Ya puede sentir que su pulso se acelera, y es solo la sensación de la mano de Stiles deslizándose por su espalda lo que le impide entrar en pánico por completo.

—Nosotros, ah...no nos llevábamos muy bien cuando nos conocimos, en realidad. —Una versión muy editada de la verdad debería hacer de su lado, piensa; Stiles se ha vuelto notablemente bueno para estar bajo presión, y Derek no tiene dudas de que podrá mantener el ritmo. —Me hizo ser arrestado por asesinato.

—¡No fui solo yo! —Protesta Stiles.

—¡Oye!

—¡La verdad duele, Scott!

Derek sonríe. —Las cosas no estaban claras cuando llegué por primera vez a Beacon Hills. No estaba en ningún tipo de espacio para pensar en una relación con nadie, mucho menos con el chico desagradable que aparentemente estaba empeñado en arruinar mi vida.

—Quién te salvó la vida, querrás decir, —Stiles resopla.

—Eso, también. —Derek arroja su servilleta sobre la mesa, reclinándose encogiéndose de hombros. —Simplemente no era el momento adecuado para nosotros. Además, tu padre era… —Sus ojos se dirigen a Stiles, inciertos.

—El sheriff —Stiles ahora sonríe, claramente divertido por la renuencia de Derek a decir la palabra cuando no está tratando de advertir a Stiles. —Puedes creerlo, con todas las otras cosas que tuvimos en el camino, todavía estaba preocupado de que mi papá lo fuera a llevar esposado por salir con su hijo.

—Salir con su hijo menor de edad, —le recuerda Derek. —Y sí, no querer ser arrestado nuevamente fue una consideración.

—No más, sin embargo. —Hay algo en los ojos de Stiles que Derek no puede leer, pero su boca está curvada en una sonrisa suave y privada que Derek no puede evitar querer saborear.

—Es una pena, —interrumpe Susanna con un suspiro melodramático. —Leslie simplemente te amará, Stiles. Te diré algo, puedo darte mi tarjeta, y si alguna vez rompes algo...

El gruñido se escapa antes de que Derek pueda detenerlo, burbujeando en su pecho y derramándose antes de saber lo que está sucediendo. Susanna y Rebekah se vuelven para mirarlo, sorprendidas; por una fracción de segundo, los ojos de Rebekah se tornan rojos, sus labios se recortan en un gruñido similar.

Entonces Stiles comienza a reírse, atragantado y sofocado por un momento antes de finalmente reventar en una explosión. Susanna y Rebekah lo siguen unos segundos más tarde, y cuando las cabezas se vuelven ante la conmoción que están haciendo, Derek pone su cara en una mueca tímida en lugar del horror de mandíbula floja que está tratando de alcanzarlo.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Stiles se está limpiando las lágrimas reales de los ojos, apoyándose en los hombros de Derek en busca de apoyo mientras se relaja entre risas sin aliento. —Dios mío, eso fue increíble. Es bueno saber que te importa, bebé.

—Parece que la migración está en pleno efecto ahora, —dice Rebekah, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su esposa con su silla. —Vamos, chicos, vamos a organizar la fiesta.

—¿Qué diablos?, —Le grita Stiles al oído mientras están de pie para seguir a la pareja mayor fuera del salón de baile. —Quiero decir, no me malinterpretes, eso fue gracioso, pero...

—No lo sé; simplemente salió, —Derek grita.

—Eso es lo que ella dijo. Oh, por favor, tenías que saber que iría por eso, —dice Stiles, sin arrepentirse frente a la mirada que Derek le lanza. —Bueno, la buena noticia es que ahora Rebekah parece pensar que eres adorablemente territorial, y en función de cómo actúa sobre Susanna supongo que ella considera que es una buena calidad en una pareja. ¿Estás bien, sin embargo? Quiero decir, no estás teniendo, como… s—Sus ojos se mueven nerviosos. —¿Problemas de control, no?

—¿Por los otros? —Derek respira profundo, dejando que el aroma de Stiles lo calme y trague al darse cuenta de que no puede posponerlo por más tiempo.—No. —Deja que su mano descanse en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles por un momento, lo suficiente como para beber en el calor de su piel. —Estaré bien.

 

Hay un par de docenas de personas que ya están dando vueltas con bebidas en sus manos cuando llegan al patio, y Stiles se las arregla para tomar un puñado de fotos en su teléfono antes de que se separen y se involucren en diferentes discusiones. No sin ir muy lejos, sin embargo; nunca muy lejos, no con la piel de Derek casi tarareando al darse cuenta del aroma de Stiles, su voz, la forma de sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo. Derek está orientado hacia él como una brújula apuntando al Norte, atraído hacia él incluso cuando está quieto. Él no sabe cómo sucedió, no puede comenzar a imaginar cuánto podría haber cambiado sin su consentimiento, sin siquiera su conocimiento. Cómo podría haberse ligado a Stiles tan completamente que nunca se había dado cuenta de que había encontrado una nueva ancla.

Está tomando su segunda bebida, sintiendo los inicios de un zumbido en su sangre y tratando de enfocar una discusión sobre los derechos a la tierra entre tres alfas del este de Washington, cuando la voz de Stiles vuelve a captar su atención.

—...aún es tan nuevo, no creo que ninguno de los dos esté pensando en eso todavía.

—No deberías preocuparte. —Derek puede distinguir la voz de Rebekah incluso antes de darse la vuelta, y finalmente ve a Stiles a unos seis metros de distancia más o menos con un grupo de hombres y mujeres mayores, y todo lo demás. —La estricta herencia biológica del estado no ha sido un problema por generaciones; no entre manadas civilizadas, en cualquier caso. Es posible que no puedas tener hijos con él, pero...

—Woah, no, eso no es… quiero decir, con posible, quieres decir que no puedes, ¿verdad? No es algo de lo que deba preocuparme, ¿verdad?

Derek esconde su propia sonrisa detrás de su copa mientras suenan las risas de los alfas. —No, cariño, —dice una de las mujeres, todavía riéndose. —El embarazo del hombre lobo místico no es algo de lo que deba preocuparse. Supongo que podría haber un excesivo consumo de pornografía de fantasía.

—Ha-hah. Solo comprobaba; He visto muchas cosas raras a lo largo de los años, he terminado descartando las cosas solo porque suenan a locura.

—¿Has pensado en la adopción, sin embargo? —Un guapo y viejo alfa que Derek no reconoce por su nombre está parado demasiado cerca, sorbiendo su martini como el peor cliché de seducción del mundo. Su manada no es grande, pero está establecida con una reputación bastante decente. Aquí hay personas que podrían tomar algunas medidas, si eso es algo que te interesa.

—En realidad… —Derek puede escuchar el enganche en la voz de Stiles, huele el cambio en su olor cuando un rubor comienza a extenderse sobre su piel, y algo parece atrapar y tirar detrás de su ombligo. —Lo hice. Pensé acerca de eso. Me estaba preguntando, en uno de los seminarios de hoy, hubo algunas especulaciones sobre la posibilidad de reformar algún tipo de consejo de hombres lobo disuelto, y estaba pensando… —Stiles respira audiblemente profundo. —A Derek no le gusta hablar sobre lo que le sucedió a su familia, pero sé que él y su hermana realmente no tenían a nadie para acogerlos. Después. Y mientras haya cazadores, eso es algo que seguirá sucediendo: niños cuyas familias se han ido, que no tienen ninguna conexión con otras manadas, tratando de sobrevivir por sí mismos. ¿No debería haber algún tipo de... No sé, como un sistema de acogida, tal vez? ¿Las manadas aceptan criarse unos a otros si ocurre algo terrible? No se puede simplemente usar los servicios sociales regulares, no con los niños lobo asustados cuya manada se ha ido de repente. Necesitarían otros lobos, personas que pudieran entender lo que están pasando y ayudarlos a mantener el control de sí mismos. Gente que no se asustará cuando Junior cambie por primera vez.

—¿Así que estás sugiriendo….

—No sé, a…¿una red de adopción de hombres lobo? —Stiles suelta una risa incómoda. —Algún tipo de sistema. Algo para darles a esos niños una red de seguridad. Y sé que somos jóvenes, y probablemente no estamos listos en este momento, pero tenemos una configuración bastante buena en Beacon Hills. Gran casa, mucho territorio, contactos con la policía local. Creo...sí. Creo que me gustaría tener hijos Algún día, ya sabes.

La sinceridad en su voz hunde a Derek en su corazón, y se está moviendo antes de dar permiso consciente a sus pies. Él necesita estar cerca de Stiles; necesita sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, para asegurarse de que no haya dudas en la mente de nadie sobre el derecho de Derek sobre él. Con Stiles de espaldas a él, son los demás quienes lo ven primero, y las sonrisas en sus caras dejan en claro que saben exactamente lo que piensa.

—Bueno, mira quién finalmente se separó de los negocios, —dice Rebekah, y Stiles se da vuelta para ponerse prácticamente en los brazos de Derek.

—¡Woah! Oye. —Todavía hay un rubor en sus mejillas, volviéndolas de un bonito color rosa mientras se ríe. —No te vi.

—Tienes suerte de que lo hayas encontrado primero, Derek.— Rebekah los mira a los dos por encima del vaso, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. —Tiene una mente aguda; Trataría de robarlo para mi manada si creyera que tuve la oportunidad de lograrlo.

Stiles gime, enganchando un brazo sobre el hombro de Derek. —¿Por qué estás tratando de causar problemas?

—No hay problema, —dice Derek, su brazo serpentea alrededor de la cintura de Stiles. Stiles se inclina y se presiona contra el costado de Derek, confiando y sincero, y todo dentro de Derek parece girarse y suspirar.

Es lo más natural del mundo, entonces, inclinar su cabeza ligeramente y juntar sus bocas. Se hunde en el beso, la cabeza girando cuando los labios de Stiles se separan suavemente bajo los suyos. Su mano se extiende contra la parte inferior de la espalda de Stiles, acercándolo más y succionando brevemente su labio inferior entre los suyos. En el gran esquema de cosas, es un tipo de beso suave, no más largo o más profundo que el que Stiles le había dado la terraza, un día y una vida atrás. Sin embargo, cuando retrocede, Stiles lo mira aturdido, con los ojos medio nublados y un nuevo rubor en las mejillas.

—Yo… —Se aclara la garganta cuando su voz sale inestable y rota, sonriendo débilmente. —Oye, Sourwolf. ¿Qué dices si salimos de aquí?


	5. Chapter 5

 

Derek mantiene su mano en la parte inferior de la espalda de Stiles a través del vestíbulo por las apariencias. Sin embargo, en el momento en que se cierran las puertas del ascensor, Stiles se mueve fuera de su alcance, y Derek no intenta detenerlo. Él se siente enfermo, sin anclaje; todo se siente nauseabundamente hiperreal, desde la persistente calidez de la boca de Stiles contra la suya hasta la nota aguda y desagradable de que su aroma se ha desarrollado. Derek se encuentra tratando desesperadamente de despertarse, esperando que esto haya sido solo una pesadilla, que si se esfuerza lo suficiente, abrirá sus ojos y encontrará a Stiles aún acurrucado y confiado contra él, el sol de la madrugada filtrándose a través de las cortinas.

Sin embargo, eso nunca va a pasar. No hay ni una pizca de ambigüedad en los hombros de Stiles o en la línea tensa de su mandíbula, y Derek honestamente no sabe si Stiles puede estar más furioso o disgustado con él de lo que ya lo está consigo mismo. Tenían una regla básica para el contacto físico, una, y Derek simplemente la pisoteó cuando Stiles no estaba en condiciones de detenerlo.

Stiles intenta tres veces abrir la puerta antes de pasar sus manos por el pelo con frustración; Derek avanza con cautela y Stiles lo deja, retrocediendo para dejar que Derek deslice con cuidado la tarjeta hasta que la luz parpadee en verde y el mango ceda. Una especie de calma terrible se asentó sobre él, la clase de desapego vacío que creía haber dejado atrás años atrás; él mira en silencio mientras Stiles entra corriendo a la habitación y arroja su chaqueta hacia la mesa con el libro de Derek todavía en la superficie, lo observa caminar y meter sus manos por su cabello otra vez hasta que su elegante desorden naufraga en el infierno. Finalmente, Stiles se vuelve hacia él, con la cara sonrojada, y levanta los brazos solo para dejarlos caer en un gesto de impotencia.

—¿Quieres decirme qué demonios fue eso, hombre?

—Lo siento. —Es consciente, a lo lejos, de que todavía hay vergüenza y pánico en sus entrañas, pero su voz es firme incluso cuando su mandíbula se tensa.—No debería haber hecho eso.

—Sí, —dice Stiles en una pequeña risa incrédula, —no mierda.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de saber perfectamente su verdad, sigue siendo una sorpresa cuánto la confirmación duele. Es fácil volver a caer en malos hábitos, dejar que sus brazos se crucen y su rostro se arrugue en un ceño fruncido antes de tomar una respiración profunda y se traga el impulso de ser agresivo, defensivo. No tiene derecho a actuar como la víctima aquí, no cuando todo lo que Stiles ha hecho es decirle la verdad.

—Podemos irnos por la mañana. —Se pasa una mano por la cara. —Demonios, podemos irnos ahora, estar de vuelta en Beacon Hills por la mañana.

—¿Estás fuera de tu maldita mente? —Stiles medio grita. —No nos vamos, no cuando estamos a punto de asegurar algunos aliados aquí. Lo cual, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, es la razón principal por la que llegamos a esto en primer lugar. Por 'el bien de la manada' y toda esa mierda, ¿verdad?

—¿Desde cuándo es alguna de esas tonterías?, —Exige Derek.

—No lo sé, ¡quizás desde que decidiste que tu jodida vergüenza es más importante que cualquiera de las conexiones que hemos estado haciendo durante todo el fin de semana! Mira, estás jodido, y eso.. .apesta, está bien, créeme, lo entiendo. Pero no puedes ir arrastrándote con la cola entre las piernas solo porque...

—Bueno, tanto para esa tregua, supongo.

—¿Qué estás... mierda? Lo siento, no quise decir… —Stiles suspira, desinflado. —Eres como un gilipollas, —dice rotundamente, antes de dar un suave y ondulado encogimiento de hombros. —Pero realmente no tengo mucho espacio para hablar allí, y sabes, ‘idiotas mutuos' siempre funcionó para nosotros, así que. Sé que desearías no haberlo hecho… Hiciste lo que hiciste, así que acordamos dejarlo atrás y tratar de seguir adelante. Como los adultos que supuestamente somos. Todavía hay ese desayuno mañana, y parecera muy sospechoso si nos marchamos ahora.

Derek asiente, cruzando los brazos otra vez sin importarle cómo se ve esta vez. —Tienes razón. Solo.... —Él asintió hacia la mesa. —Puedo dormir en la silla.

—¿Qué? —La mirada incrédula está de vuelta en la cara de Stiles. —Vamos, ¿en serio? ¿No crees que eso es llevar las cosas un poco lejos?

—Sé que soy un gilipollas, —Derek mira con odio, —pero no voy a insistir en que compartas una cama conmigo después de eso.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿es posible que la cruz de ese mártir se atasque más en tu trasero?

—Todo este viaje fue una idea terrible. —Ahora es el turno de Derek para caminar, aunque apenas hace más de tres pasos antes de que Stiles ruede su cabeza entera y alarga la mano para agarrar su brazo.

—No soy una maldita delicada flor, ¿de acuerdo?, —Dice, tirando de Derek para enfrentarlo de nuevo, con los ojos brillantes e intensamente determinados, y por un momento Derek odia todo en el mundo entero. —No voy a enloquecer por ti, más de lo que ya lo he hecho, quiero decir, aunque creo que es comprensible dadas las circunstancias atenuantes. De todos modos, el punto es que puedo manejar el sueño junto a tu majestuosa y terrible belleza sin tener ningún tipo de crisis existencial al respecto. —Él mira su mano, todavía agarrando el brazo de Derek, y abruptamente la suelta para cruzar sus brazos a la defensiva. —Lo he hecho bien hasta ahora, ¿no?

Derek se sonroja, recordando nuevamente la sensación de Stiles presionando contra él de la cadera a los hombros. —Eso fue antes de que… —Se corta, aclarando su garganta. Él puede ser maduro sobre esto; tiene que ser maduro al respecto. Le debe mucho a Stiles. —No quiero que te sientas incómodo.

—Amigo. —La sonrisa de Stiles es un poco frágil en los bordes, pero él sacó un brazo para palmear a Derek en el hombro. —Soy como, el campeón mundial a largo plazo al lidiar con el rechazo. Estoy bien.

—Rechazo. —Se siente como si el mundo se hubiera inclinado levemente hacia la izquierda, y aunque el corazón de Derek está tratando de abrirse camino a través de su caja torácica, las cosas caen inesperadamente en su lugar. —Stiles, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te molesta?

—¿Por qué? Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —Se está enojando de nuevo, advirtiendo claramente en sus ojos mientras mira a Derek hacia abajo. —Me besaste.

—A riesgo de parecer juvenil, primero me besaste.

—¡No es así! —Stiles irrumpe, arrojando sus brazos en el aire y casi golpeando a Derek en el pecho. —Y ni siquiera trates de decirme que no eras completamente consciente de que cruzaste una línea, porque viniste aquí pareciendo que simplemente atropellarías accidentalmente a tu cachorro, ¿está bien? Solo… no lo hagas.

—Así que no estás enojado porque te he besado. —Derek se acerca, con los ojos clavados en el pulso martilleando en la garganta de Stiles. —Estás enojado porque te besé como si fuera en serio.

—No vas a fingir que no. He dejado en claro humillantemente que estaba interesado, y me cierras todas las veces.

—Dejaste en claro que estabas interesado en el sexo, —dice Derek bruscamente, mirando a Stiles con cuidadosa atención. —No estaba dispuesto a conformarme con eso, no con...Todavía no.

—Derek. —Stiles suena naufragado con solo una palabra, sus ojos se tornaron enormes e inseguros. —No me jodas aquí, te juro por Dios que...

—¿Qué pasa si lo dije en serio? Qué pasa si yo… —Derek toma una respiración fortificante. —¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera?

—Eres tan idiota, —dice Stiles, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin aliento, y luego sus manos están ahuecando la mandíbula de Derek mientras lo besa, sus labios entre su respiración y la siguiente. Es cálido y aliviado, la suave curva de una sonrisa rompe brevemente el contacto antes de que se apiñe en el espacio de Derek, casi balanceándolo y brevemente desequilibrado antes de estabilizarse. Sus propias manos se acercan, vacilantes de una manera que el toque de Stiles ciertamente no lo es, mientras se deslizan por los costados de Stiles para descansar ligeramente contra su espalda baja.

—¿Soy un idiota?, —Dice, respirando las palabras contra la boca de Stiles, no dispuesto a alejarse.

—Sí. —Stiles presiona otro beso en sus labios, más suave esta vez cuando sus manos se deslizan hacia la nuca de Derek, los dedos juguetean con los cortos mechones de cabello en su nuca. —Pero también lo soy yo, así que en realidad somos bastante compatibles.

Derek intenta reírse, pero sale como poco más que una bocanada de aire antes de empujar a Stiles de nuevo, con las manos en la parte trasera de su chaleco. La sensación de estar atrapado en un sueño no se ha desvanecido, pero ahora no quiere despertarse, y se aferra a Stiles como un ancla; como su ancla, como lo ha sido desde mucho antes de que Derek pudiera admitirlo para sí mismo. Él quiere perderse en Stiles, en la sensación de las manos de dedos largos que se aferran a la parte posterior de su cuello y besos profundos y ansiosos, para ahogarse en el sabor de su lengua y el martilleo de los latidos de su corazón.

—Así que, está bien, no quiero parecer que te estoy empujando ni nada, —eventualmente Stiles jadea, su voz quebrándose en un gemido cuando Derek inclina su cabeza y pasa su boca a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de Stiles. —Sé que tal vez no has tenido tanto tiempo para procesar esto como yo, y yo no… Derek, ¿quieres… Oh. Oh, joder, eres muy bueno en eso, —respira, tirando de la cabeza de Derek más cerca e inclinando su cabeza a un lado en flagrante invitación.

—Te quiero. —Derek deja que su boca se incline hacia abajo, apenas rozando la parte superior del cuello de Stiles. —Estoy tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que puedas sugerir en la que no diría que sí.

—¿Sí? —Stiles corre las uñas romas sobre el cuero cabelludo de Derek hasta que sus caderas se mueven hacia adelante sin poder evitar la sensación, rechinando contra Stiles y haciendo que ambos gimen. —¿Cómo te está yendo eso?

—Me quedo un poco corto.

—Gracias a Dios, porque todo eso 'no tiene una crisis existencial sobre lo caliente que estás' Una cortina de humo total.

—Stiles. —Tiene que hacer una pausa, esforzándose por respirar, para mantenerse bajo control cuando lo único que quiere es tomar todo lo que tiene Stiles, devolverle todo lo que está a cambio. —No voy a poder ser casual acerca de esto.

—Tío, accedí a pasar todo el fin de semana acurrucado en la dicha marital simulada. —Stiles se inclina, frotando su nariz contra la sien de Derek. —Creo que es justo decir que no estoy buscando algo casual.

Los dedos de Derek se clavan con fuerza en la parte inferior de la espalda de Stiles. —¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo?, —Pregunta, odiando lo destrozado que suena por nada más que un par de besos, y totalmente incapaz de hacer algo al respecto.

—Mi mejor amigo es un hombre lobo. Demonios, seamos realistas, el noventa por ciento de las personas que conozco son hombres lobo. —Empuja su nariz contra la sien de Derek otra vez, y la suave fricción contra su piel casi hace que sus piernas tiemblen. —Sí. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Es más de lo que puede soportar, y Derek finalmente cede, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Stiles y inhalando grandes y codiciosas bocanadas de su aroma. Stiles ríe, tropezando un poco sorprendido; es el turno de Derek de seguir esta vez, olfateando a lo largo de la línea de su garganta mientras deja que sus labios, separados y mojados, se arrastren sobre la piel ligeramente barbuda de allí. Hay caricias en su cabello, suaves y alentadoras, y la cabeza de Stiles cae aún más hacia atrás. Derek deja escapar un gemido indefenso, cerrando los dientes ligeramente, con cuidado, sobre las cuerdas del músculo por encima de su cuello.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto más fácil sería mi vida si no olieras tan jodidamente bien?

—No sé, como...¿Treinta y cinco, un cuarenta por ciento más fácil? —Desliza las manos hacia abajo, sumergiéndose debajo de la chaqueta de Derek para comenzar a empujarla sobre sus hombros. —¿Me estoy aproximando?

—En realidad eres horrible. —Derek alcanza a deslizar sus dedos en el nudo de la corbata de Stiles, tirándola lo suficientemente floja como para empujar su camisa a un lado y sentir el martilleo de su pulso contra su lengua. —Ni siquiera sé por qué yo… —Mueve su boca hacia la oreja de Stiles mientras se traga todo lo que iba a decir. —¿Qué deseas? Sólo dímelo.

—Joder, amigo, esa es una lista extremadamente larga.

—Así que comienza en el principio, —dice Derek, tomando el lóbulo de la oreja de Stiles suavemente entre los dientes, —y trabaja a tu manera...

—Quiero que me folles. —Eso hace que los dos se congelen, las manos de Stiles en su cuello y su aliento en una serie de jadeos vacilantes contra su oreja.—Guau. Eso fue ...bueno, eso fue un poco más contundente, tal vez, de lo que había planeado.

—No esperaba exactamente esto. —Casi no puede pronunciar las palabras; ya está tan duro que duele, y la sola idea es suficiente para romper su control por completo. —No tengo nada.

—Yo sí. —Derek desliza su mano en el cabello de Stiles, tirando de él hacia atrás hasta que pueda ver su rostro. Tiene la cara enrojecida, los labios rojos e hinchados, pero no hay falsedad en sus ojos. —Guardo algunos suministros en mi neceser, —dice Stiles a la defensiva. —Por si acaso.

—Suministros.

—¡Sí, suministros! ¿Bueno? Si te hace sentir mejor, también llevó una linterna, un cuchillo bowie, un paquete de balas de acónito y una bolsa de ceniza de montaña. ¿Qué? —Él exige cuando Derek simplemente lo mira. —Me gusta estar preparado, ¿eso es un crimen? —Suspira, acariciando el cuello de Derek con una mano. —Mira, si eso fue solo una excusa, está bien. No tenemos que hacer eso, obviamente; Es solo que las últimas personas con las que he estado, tu sabes, no era realmente lo suyo, así que...

—Cállate, —Derek finalmente logra decir, envolviendo el extremo de la corbata de Stiles con su mano. —Dios, cállate y quítate la ropa.

Él lo arrastra, lamiendo y mordiendo sus labios hasta que Stiles se abre para él en un gemido ansioso. Derek finalmente se deja hundir, abandonando todo menos la calidez de la boca de Stiles y el astuto giro de su lengua, sus manos se mueven indecisas entre tirar de la ropa de Derek y la suya. Apenas puede mantener sus manos en la tarea, deslizándolas debajo de la suave seda del chaleco de Stiles tan pronto como lo abre, distraído por el movimiento de músculos en su espalda mientras tira del cinturón de Derek.

—Deja de ser tan malditamente delicado. —Stiles hunde sus dientes en el labio inferior de Derek como si estuviera tratando de demostrarlo, y Derek no pudo detener su gemido roto e indefenso si lo intentaba. —Hemos estado tomando lentamente esto durante casi ocho años, creo que es hora de que nos quitemos los frenos.

—No quiero arruinar tu traje.

Stiles se inclina hacia atrás para mirarlo, incrédulo. —No me digas que realmente le tienes miedo a Lydia. En serio, estoy bastante seguro de que podrías manejarla si fuera necesario. —Él duda. —Probablemente.

—No apostaría en eso, pero no se trata de ella. —Derek desliza sus palmas sobre el trasero de Stiles, tirando de él hasta que sus manos quedan atrapadas entre ellos, los nudillos se arrastran contra la erección de Derek. —Quiero que te lo pongas después cuando sea tu turno de follarme.

—Tu… —Stiles deja caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Derek. —Eres una maldita amenaza, —dice, las palabras amortiguadas contra su camisa. —Está bien. —Él se inclina hacia atrás otra vez y se aleja, su rostro pero decidido. —Nuevo plan. Tú, cuida… —Stiles agita una mano en la ropa de Derek. —Conseguiré las cosas. ¿Okey?

Derek se encuentra sonriendo, ampliamente y genuino, a pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo a la distancia. —Okey.

Se distrae una o dos veces, cinco veces, si alguien estaba observando, Stiles se desnuda rápidamente, colgando los pedazos de su traje con cuidado sobre el respaldo de una silla antes de detenerse para hurgar en su bolsa. Con solo un par de...

—¿Calzoncillos de Wonder Woman? —La cara de Derek se siente como si estuviera a punto de partir en dos mientras se quita su propia ropa interior y se sube a la cama. —¿De verdad?

—Lydia no es la jefa de mis calzoncillos, —dice Stiles, dándose vuelta con el lubricante y los condones en la mano. —No le digas eso, sin embargo, no quiero... oh.

Mira fijamente, con la boca abierta y su ropa interior ridícula que no hace absolutamente nada para ocultar la contracción que le produce su polla al ver a Derek tendido en la cama. Derek sonríe y Stiles hace un ruido estrangulado, arroja el tubo y la caja sobre la cama, y se arroja sobre Derek lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar sin aliento a ambos.

—Lo siento, —dice, acariciando a lo largo de la clavícula de Derek. —Lo siento, yo sólo… tienes alguna idea, mierda, solo tengo que hacerlo...—Su boca se desliza hacia abajo antes de que Derek pueda siquiera responder, cayendo sobre su pecho y su estómago, murmurando,— tomaré mi tiempo contigo más tarde, lo juro... —antes de acomodarse entre las piernas de Derek y arrastrar su lengua hacia la polla de Derek en una largo, lento lamer.

—Oh, joder, —Derek gime, y cae contra la almohada.

Stiles dice algo, pero como ya está empujando a Derek a su boca, no son más que sonidos arrastrados y vibraciones que hacen que los dedos de Derek se curven en una reacción de impotencia. Cuando comienza a moverse, Derek se apoya sobre los codos para mirar. Extiende la mano, con el pulgar deslizándose sobre la curva del labio de Stiles, el estiramiento de su boca mientras se hunde hacia abajo. Stiles tararea en su garganta, y Derek lo hace de nuevo. No puede apartar la mirada del aleteo de las pestañas de Stiles mientras se mueve, el surco de concentración entre sus cejas, el roce de su mano sobre el estómago de Derek.

Es cada fantasía reprimida despiadadamente llegar a la vida repentinamente, En tecnicolor; cada pensamiento que alguna vez se había negado a entretener después de una larga noche de investigación con el olor de Stiles todavía persistiendo en su apartamento. Stiles en su cama, frotándose contra la pierna de Derek mientras gime alrededor de la polla en su boca como si fuera uno de sus propios sueños húmedos hecho realidad. Después de años de tratar de no imaginar esto cada vez que se sorprendía mirando demasiado tiempo a la boca de Stiles, era casi demasiado. Derek puede sentir que la tensión familiar comienza a acumularse en la base de su columna y desliza su mano en el cabello de Stiles.

—Stiles. —La única respuesta es cuando Stiles se acerca y aprieta la mano de Derek con más fuerza contra su cuero cabelludo mientras se hunde aún más hacia abajo, llevándose a Derek casi al fondo de la garganta. —Mierda, St-Dios. Stiles, —lo intenta de nuevo, tirando ligeramente del pelo de Stiles esta vez, y Stiles gime, apretando fuerte contra la pierna de Derek. —Joder, Stiles, si continúas, no voy a poder...

Stiles gime pero se detiene, jadeando contra el muslo de Derek. —Okay. Bien, lo siento.

—¿Todavía quieres...

—Sí. —Stiles levanta la cabeza tan rápido que Derek se marea solo con mirar, y se arrastra por la cama hasta que puede inclinar su boca sobre la suya. —Sí, sí, absolutamente sí.

Derek desliza sus manos dentro de los calzoncillos de Stiles, dándole un rápido apretón al trasero antes de romperse la cintura contra su cadera .—Deberías quitártelos, entonces.

—Mmm. ¿No crees que añaden algo?

—Creo que se pondrán en el camino dentro de un minuto.

—Sí, ya sabes, haces un argumento bastante convincente, —dice Stiles, trepando para quitárselos. Derek se sienta, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda se apoya en la cabecera, y Stiles está sonriendo cuando se sube a la cama. —Así, ¿eh?

—Solo así. —Derek calienta el lubricante entre sus manos, humedeciendo sus dedos mientras Stiles se coloca en su regazo, las rodillas apoyadas en las caderas de Derek. —Quiero ser capaz de hacer esto, —agrega, y se inclina para presionar un beso con la boca abierta en la base de la garganta de Stiles.

—Funciona para mí. —Stiles inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y Derek sonríe contra su piel antes de raspar sus dientes contra el punto del martilleo de su pulso, extendiendo la mano para deslizar hábilmente un dedo contra el agujero de Stiles. —Definitivamente...Definitivamente funciona. Joder. —Él engancha sus brazos sobre los hombros de Derek y entierra sus manos en su cabello otra vez, tirando suavemente de los hilos entre sus dedos. —Estás sonriendo.

—Mmm. —Derek empuja su dedo lentamente dentro, bebiendo la captura del aliento de Stiles, saboreando la sensación de su gemido haciendo eco contra su lengua. —¿Se supone que no debo?

—No, está bien, está bien, —dice Stiles, con palabras tensas, mientras Derek comienza a meter y sacar su dedo. —Realmente bueno. Me gusta tu sonrisa, debes sonreír todo el tiempo. Es solo que usualmente no lo haces; ya sabes, estoy bastante seguro de que sí, joder, dame otro, estoy bien, yo... Dios mío, amo tus manos.

—¿Estoy bastante seguro de que, Stiles? —Es difícil concentrarse con Stiles comenzando a balancearse sobre la extensión de dos dedos ahora, su polla dura y goteando y arrastrándose contra el estómago de Derek con cada cambio de sus caderas. Sin embargo, verlo tratar de aclarar su mente vale la pena. —¿Qué estabas diciendo?

—Que eres un idiota. —No parece importarle, sin embargo, presionar sus frentes juntas para que cada aliento duro envíe una cálida bocanada de aire contra la boca de Derek. —¿Quién no sonríe tanto como debería? Estoy seguro de que has hecho más de eso en la última media hora de lo que he visto en un año.

—No puedo ocultar lo que soy, —dice Derek contra sus labios. —Debo estar triste cuando tengo motivos y reír cuando estoy feliz.

—Oh, Dios mío, —dice Stiles, retrocediendo e inadvertidamente empujando sus caderas con fuerza contra los dedos de Derek, un gemido estrangulado que se abre camino fuera de su garganta mientras mira con incredulidad. —Oh, Dios mío, —dice de nuevo, —no solo has corrompido a Shakespeare mientras me masturbas.

—Te das cuenta de lo terrible que era ese juego de palabras, ¿verdad, considerando el personaje que estaba citando?

—¿Cómo diablos eres real? —Murmura Stiles antes de zambullirse para besar duro a Derek, profundo y sucio.

Derek se pierde por un momento, barrido por la sensación de Stiles sobre él, rodeándolo, la forma en que jura elaboradamente cuando Derek empuja tres dedos, la insistente sacudida de su cabeza y la subida y caída de su pecho como él se ajusta. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se mueva nuevamente, cabalgando sobre los dedos de Derek como si no pudiera mantenerse quieto. Él hace un ruido alto y desesperado cuando Derek cierra su otra mano alrededor de su polla, y sacude su cabeza frenéticamente; cuando Derek lo suelta y se inclina para ahuecar sus bolas, sin embargo, desencadena una rafaga de aliento sucio y entusiasta, que se arrastra hacia los sonidos rotos cuando Derek pasa los dedos sobre la suave piel detrás de ellas. Derek piensa que probablemente podría venirse con nada más que esto, con los sonidos que Stiles está haciendo y las provocaciones de su ingle contra los de dedos Derek, y es un alivio y una decepción cuando Stiles finalmente agarra sus hombros con fuerza, arrastrándolos a los dos a parar.

—Estoy bien, estoy listo, hagamos esto. —Se inclina, buscando los condones. Su cuerpo se retuerce alrededor de los dedos de Derek todavía dentro de él, y Stiles acaba de agarrar la caja cuando se pone rígido, presionando con tanta fuerza que Derek pierde el aliento por un momento. —Mierda, —Stiles jadea, un brazo tembloroso se apoya en el colchón. —Dios, no te retires todavía, solo déjame...solo un segundo, déjame...

Se las arregla para sacar un condón y abrirlo, y por un momento solo mira el pequeño círculo de goma. Derek está a punto de decir algo, alguna fisura sobre la hoja de instrucciones que viene en la caja, probablemente, cuando Stiles levanta la vista otra vez. Sus ojos son amplios e inciertos, pero lo que sea que esté pensando hace que su polla salte sobre el estómago de Derek.

—Entonces, está totalmente bien decir que no. Obviamente.

Derek levanta una ceja. —No voy a decir que no a follarte, Stiles, si estás preocupado.

—No. —Se ríe un poco nerviosamente, pero está sonriendo cuando se aprieta alrededor de los dedos de Derek solo para hacerlo gemir. —Recibí esa nota, gracias. Siempre he tenido...me preguntaba...

Derek sigue sus ojos cuando se lanzan al condón en su mano otra vez, y su corazón da un golpe fuerte y pesado. —Oh.

—Quiero decir, nunca antes, siempre tengo mucho cuidado, es justo. No quiero tomar ningún riesgo estúpido, pero he pensado en... —Levanta la vista nuevamente, sonrojado desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta su pecho. —Demasiado, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no es un factor decisivo ni nada, probablemente ni siquiera debería haberlo mencionado...

—Estoy limpio, —bromea Derek, mordiendo con fuerza la parte interna de su mejilla el efecto que la sugerencia está teniendo sobre él, contra el impulso de empujar de Stiles en su polla en ese momento. Stiles sonríe, cegadoramente brillante.

—Lo sé.

—¿Ya sabes?

—Amigo, eres la mártir más abnegado que he conocido en mi vida. No hay manera de que te decepcionará tener todo pélvico con alguien si no estás seguro de que sea seguro para ellos.

—¿Pélvico, Stiles? ¿En serio? Y no puedes saber con certeza...

—Confío en ti, —dice Stiles seriamente, y Derek olvida, por un momento, cómo respirar.

—Está bien. —Se inclina, tomando los labios de Stiles en un beso rápido y suave.

—¿Sí?

—Ven aquí. —Derek saca sus dedos lentamente mientras Stiles arroja el condón a un lado, acariciando su cadera a través de los escalofríos que siguen a la repentina sensación de vacío. Él lo besa de nuevo, más profundo esta vez. —Lubricante, —dice cuando se separan, y Stiles no necesita más aliento que eso.

—Yo también. —Stiles está extendiendo el líquido resbaladizo sobre la polla de Derek en golpes largos y perfectos, su puño apenas demasiado apretado.—No tengo documentación sobre mí, —dice, bromeando, —pero me revisaron en mi último examen físico, y...

—Confío en ti, también. —Las palabras no son tan difíciles como él había pensado que serían; salen con facilidad. Y cuando Stiles sonríe, besándolo mientras se mueve para colocar sus caderas sobre las de Derek, se siente como si dijera algo completamente distinto.

Nunca había hecho esto antes, piel con piel sin nada por el medio, y no había estado preparado. Stiles es cálido y suave a su alrededor, un poco apretado y perfectamente resbaladizo mientras se hunde. El mundo de Derek se reduce a ese único punto de conexión, solo vagamente consciente de sus manos apuntalando las caderas de Stiles, de sus pechos rozándose lentamente y los dedos de Stiles flexionándose sobre sus hombros. Entonces Stiles deja escapar un sonido bajo y gutural que Derek nunca antes escuchó de él y se da cuenta de que su boca está fija en la columna pálida y lisa del cuello de Stiles, chupando y mordiendo un enorme moretón púrpura en la zona de piel entre un par de lunares oscuros. Miró ese punto exacto en más de una ocasión, imaginó su marca allí, pero...

—Lo siento, —jadea. Ahora está enterrado lo más profundo posible en el cuerpo de Stiles, y se pasa las manos por la espalda con una temblorosa disculpa.—Lo siento, no quise...

—Te lo juro por Dios, —Stiles grita, —no trates de disculparte. A menos que la próxima palabra de tu boca fuera 'parar'. Eso, —dice, levantándose y dejándose caer lo suficientemente rápido como para tener las caderas de Derek en movimiento, —definitivamente es algo de lo que puedes arrepentirte.

—¿No te importa?, —Pregunta, agarrando el culo de Stiles para ayudarlo a moverse.

—Te lo dije. —Stiles se inclina, fijando su boca en la garganta de Derek, y muerde con fuerza. —Tengo una lista.

Lo último del control de Derek se hace trizas, y comienza a mover a Stiles en serio, guiando el movimiento de sus caderas y levantándose para alcanzarlas. Él persigue el sudor de su piel, llenando sus pulmones con el aroma del sexo, de los dos juntos. Sus dientes encuentran el cuello de Stiles otra vez, sus hombros, la parte baja de su clavícula. Los moretones que deja atrás pulsan con el latido del corazón de Stiles y Stiles se estira para agarrarse a la cabecera por impulso, dejándose abierto y vulnerable a la boca de Derek.

—Lo necesito, —finalmente jadea, rechinando con un gemido frustrado. —Más fuerte.

Derek no responde; él no está seguro de poder hacerlo. Las palabras parecen haberlo abandonado, perdido en el tirón de Stiles moviéndose contra él. En cambio, agarra las muñecas de Stiles, enrollándolas en la nuca de Derek y volteándolas para que la espalda de Stiles toque el colchón en un rebote frustado. Extendiendo la mano, rodea con una mano la parte trasera del muslo de Stiles y lo agarra antes de volver a empujarlo. Stiles grita, fuerte y triunfalmente sin palabras.

—¿Bien?, —Se las arregla Derek. La respuesta de Stiles es un desorden incomprensible de sonidos mientras él le da otro fuerte y fuerte empuje, y la sonrisa de Derek se inclina hacia el vicioso. —Bueno.

Él también quiere gritar; quiere aullar, marcar a Stiles por dentro y por fuera, para no dejar lugar a dudas sobre a quién pertenece exactamente. Algo enroscado dentro de él está comenzando a desplegarse, extendiéndose por sus venas en una neblina de posesión acalorada. Derek mueve sus caderas contra el trasero de Stiles y siente que se está engrosando, siente una opresión en la ingle, y la conmoción lo detiene tartamudeando a pesar de las uñas clavándose en su trasero, instándolo a seguir.

—Espere. Espera. —Derek se detiene por completo, a pesar de todo lo que quiere hacer es mantenerse en movimiento, mantener el empuje, mantenerse enterrando en el interior de Stiles y otra vez. Deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Stiles y se esfuerza por mantener su respiración. —Voy a...

—¿Venirte? —Stiles mueve sus caderas, gimiendo en protesta aguda. —¿No es ese el punto?

—No...no exactamente. Maldita sea, Stiles. —Derek empuja hacia abajo, fijando las caderas de Stiles en el colchón. —Solo necesito hacerlo, solo dame un minuto.

—Amigo, no voy a pensar menos de ti si te vienes primero.

—¿Vas a pensar menos de mí si mi polla se queda atrapada en tu culo?, —Dice bruscamente Derek, e inmediatamente quiere morir.

—Oh. —Stiles afloja su agarre, deslizando cautelosamente sus manos hacia la espalda de Derek. —Yo, eh.

—Lo siento, —se retuerce Derek. —No pensé que...

—No, no es así, simplemente no me di cuenta de que tú, ya sabes. —Se aclara la garganta. —Algunas de las mujeres en el panel de ayer estaban hablando de eso. En realidad, detalles realmente gráficos, porque resulta que las mujeres de mediana edad ponen en aprietos a los vestuarios de los chicos de secundaria. Pero no pensé que sucedía, ya sabes. Cada vez.

—No es así. —Derek no puede levantar la cabeza; posiblemente nunca vuelva a mirar a Stiles a los ojos. La única parte positiva de esta espantosa conversación es que ha matado el impulso que casi lo llevó hace más de un minuto, aunque aparentemente incluso la humillación no es suficiente para distraer completamente su pene del hecho de que todavía está enterrado en el cuerpo de Stiles. —Es solo instinto, —dice finalmente. —Estabas hablando de adopción, en la planta baja, antes de que... debió haberse disparado… alguna cosa.

 

—¿Hablas en serio? —Stiles suena alegre, y Derek descubre que es completamente capaz de mirarlo, después de todo. —Oh, no, —Stiles se regodea cuando Derek levanta la cabeza para mirarlo, —no, tú eres el que tiene instinto de apareamiento o lo que sea que te caliente y te moleste pensando en el golpeteo de las patas de los pequeños hombres lobo, tengo totalmente permitido pensar que es jodidamente adorable. Es, uh. —Se aclara la garganta, cambiando su pierna en una posición más cómoda y haciendo que ambos ahogen un gemido. —Quiero decir, en realidad no puedes aparearme, ¿verdad?¿No me vas a embarazar con esperma mágico de hombre lobo o algo así?

Derek cierra los ojos con fuerza. —No puedo creer que estoy en la cama con alguien que acaba de usar la frase 'esperma mágico de hombre lobo'.

—Eso no es un no.

—No, Stiles. Estás pensando en ciencia ficción mala, no en la realidad.

Stiles resopla. —Dice el hombre lobo.

—Solo… —Derek suspira, tratando de fingir que no se está arqueando en los movimientos lentos y suaves de las manos de Stiles arriba y abajo de su espina dorsal. —Solo necesito un minuto.

—Por supuesto. Oye, está bien. Pero. —Su respiración profunda roza su pecho contra el de Derek. —¿Qué pasa si no lo hicieras?

Derek se congela. —¿Qué?

—Quiero decir, si eso significa saltar directamente a la adopción de cachorros lobo y las cuentas bancarias conjuntas, probablemente no deberíamos saltarnos los cincuenta o más pasos intermedios, sino. —Se empuja más hacia el colchón, echándose hacia atrás lo mejor que puede para atrapar La mirada de Derek. —Pero no creo que lo haga.

—Significa algo, —dice Derek lentamente. —Pero si me preguntas si puedo casarnos con mi polla, la respuesta es no.

Stiles se ríe, enterrando el sonido en el hombro de Derek. —Es bueno saberlo, grandullón.

Derek toma una respiración profunda y cuidadosa, cerrando los ojos mientras intenta fingir que las palabras que está a punto de decir son fáciles. Cuando los abre de nuevo, Stiles lo mira fijamente, todos ojos cálidos y magníficos, labios rojos hinchados y curvados, y la presión en el pecho de Derek comienza a aliviarse.

—Quiero esto, —dice, y Stiles brilla.

—Lo bueno es que perdimos el condón, entonces. —Él se levanta, besando a Derek sin aliento. —No creo que esté a la altura del desafío.

Derek se separa de él, dejando que Stiles se estire un poco antes de colocarlo de costado, la rodilla izquierda acurrucada contra su pecho mientras Derek curva su cuerpo a su alrededor y presiona de nuevo. Con un brazo curvado alrededor de las costillas de Stiles puede mantenerlo cerca, de vuelta al pecho con el espacio suficiente para acomodar el lento giro de sus caderas. Stiles suspira cuando la boca de Derek roza su nuca, hasta la unión entre su cuello y su hombro para chupar ligeramente la marca que ya ha hecho. Y Derek puede ver a Stiles estirar la mano, rodear la polla con la mano y acariciar su dureza. Quiere decirle lo bien que se ve, lo bien que se siente, cómo una parte de él todavía no puede creer que llegue a tener esto, pero sus palabras lo han abandonado. Todo lo que puede hacer es tratar de hablar a través de la forma en que traza una dispersión de lunares con la boca, la presión de sus manos y la ráfaga de su aliento contra la piel húmeda por el sudor.

Lento y cuidadoso solo dura un rato. El hambre está volviendo a crecer, necesitada e insistente, instándolo a tomar, a reclamar, a aparearse, y Derek mueve su mano del embriagador latido del corazón de Stiles bajo su palma para extenderse sobre su estómago, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras los empujes de Derek crecen, más duros y rápidos. Stiles se echa hacia atrás, pasa una mano por el cabello de Derek y le desnuda el cuello, gimiendo desvergonzado ante el gruñido que Derek no puede reprimir. Él quiere quedarse allí para siempre, a salvo en el nido de sábanas empapadas de sudor y aire denso con el aroma de Stiles y el sexo. Cuando siente que comienza a tensarse esta vez, no lucha contra eso; él aprieta a Stiles contra él y con un puñado de movimientos cortos e indefensos de sus caderas, deja que la base de su pene se hinche mientras se vacía dentro de él.

—Oh Dios, —Stiles gimotea entre respiraciones entrecortadas y jadeantes. Hay un borde de dolor en su voz, pero cuando Derek baja su mano es para encontrarlo todavía duro, su brazo se mueve frenéticamente mientras tira de su polla. Derek agrega su mano a la de Stiles, resbaladiza por el sudor y el lubricante y el efecto del presemen que se escapa constantemente de la punta. Se necesitan menos de una docena de golpes finos y pegajosos antes de que Stiles se apriete a su alrededor, haciendo que los dos griten cuando salen cuerdas desordenadas sobre sus dedos unidos.

—Joder… demonios, —Stiles grita eventualmente, y no es hasta que se apoya más firmemente contra el pecho de Derek, que Derek se da cuenta de su propio temblor, de la forma en que frota el desastre de su mano sobre el estómago de Stiles y se agarra impotentemente a él. —¿Estás bien?

La voz de Derek no quiere trabajar mucho, pero asiente mientras entierra su cara en el cuello de Stiles e intenta respirar.

—Está bien, —es todo lo que Stiles dice después de un tiempo. Apoya su cabeza hacia atrás, descansando contra el hombro de Derek, y desliza sus dedos perezosamente sobre el antebrazo de Derek. —No es que me esté quejando, —agrega después de que ha recuperado el aliento y Derek se siente un poco menos listo para separarse en cualquier momento, —pero ¿cuánto tiempo dura esto por lo general?

—No lo sé.

Eso tiene a Stiles estirando su cuello, cambiando lo suficiente para que ambos lo sientan donde todavía están unidos. Stiles maldice en voz baja y Derek lo detiene, acariciando la suave línea de pelo que baja desde su ombligo. Eso lo hace suspirar distraído, y Stiles se asiente de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes?

—Sé lo que sabes: entre quince minutos y media hora, creo. Pero nunca lo hice….

—¿Nunca has hecho esto antes?

—No es algo casual.

—Amigo, nada de ti es casual. —Stiles vuelve a acariciar el brazo de Derek. Es extrañamente calmante. —Estoy contento, —dice en voz baja.

Derek vuelve a clavar la nariz en la nuca de Stiles, respirando profundamente. —Hay cosas de las que deberíamos hablar.

—Sí. —Stiles deja escapar un profundo suspiro. —Sin embargo, podría dormir.

—Tenemos tiempo.

—Mmm. —El cuerpo de Stiles comienza a ceder contra él. —Estás a cargo de la limpieza, siempre que esto esté terminado.

—Suena justo.

—Y prepárate para darte la vuelta. —Derek puede oír que los latidos de su corazón disminuyen, su respiración se hace más profunda. —Porque me voy a ser la jodida cuchara grande.

Derek se siente ligero solo de pensarlo, los brazos de Stiles lo rodean, su cuerpo lo rodea. En la cama de Derek, en su vida, porque es allí donde quiere estar.

—Si insistes, —dice, y entierra su sonrisa en el cabello de Stiles.


	6. Epílogo

—Stiles. —Scott rodea el brazo de Stiles con una mano, sonriendo vagamente al alfa del territorio de Eugene mientras se lo lleva. —Lo siento, solo necesito pedirtelo prestado, —sisea, tan pronto como parece que ya nadie les presta atención. —Te ves como si hubieras sido mutilado.

—Sí. —Stiles no puede ver su propia expresión, pero si la cara de Scott es algo por lo que pasar, su sonrisa es absolutamente repugnante. —Lo se.

—Tú.... ¡Oh Dios mío!

—¡Shh! —Stiles mira a su alrededor, esperando que nadie preste demasiada atención al arrebato de Scott, o la satisfacción de la boca abierta en su rostro. —Voz interior, Scott.

—¡Tu y Derek lo hicieroncompletamente!

—Sí, como de costumbre, —dice Stiles significativamente, aunque no puede apartar la sonrisa tonta de su cara. —Pero sí, anoche fue... definitivamente un nuevo nivel para nosotros.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!, —Dice Scott de nuevo, justo antes de golpear a Stiles en el hombro.

—¡Ay! ¡Que demonios! Eso va a dejar una marca.

—Como si siquiera notas otro moretón. Y eso es por suspirar por Derek durante seis años, —sisea Scott,— y hacerme prometer que no diría nada. ¡Mientras tanto, finalmente juntas tu mierda y ni siquiera te molestas en decirmelo! Tenía que preparar toda clase de tonterías en caso de que me preguntara por qué estabas tan enojado cuando te besó anoche, y que ya es hora de que nunca regrese.

—Está bien, antes que nada, estos son hematomas divertidos, ni siquiera pretendas que no sabes la diferencia. En segundo lugar, lo que haces en tu tiempo libro es tu negocio; No soy responsable de eso. Y tercero...

—¡Ay!

—Amigo, no hay manera de que realmente duela.

—¡Me pegaste!

—Porque tú... —Stiles baja su voz. —¡Nunca me dijiste que Derek también estaba enamorado de mí!

Scott se va completamente, malditamente quieto. —Yo, eh. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sabía sobre eso?

—Porque estarías mucho más incrédulo si no lo hubieras hecho. ¿Recuerdas a Kelly Landers? ¿Primer año?

—Tío, ella estaba prácticamente comprometida, no hay forma de que nadie pueda...

—¡No es el punto, Scott! Sabías totalmente sobre Derek.

—Sí, está bien, ¡sí! ¡Lo sabía!, —Dice Scott. —Me enteré ayer, y te lo hubiera dicho, pero me hizo prometer que no lo haría. —Levantó una ceja puntiaguda.—Algo así como mi padrino me hizo jurar por mi anillo de bodas que no le dijera a Derek sobre su gigante, deprimente enamoramiento.

—De acuerdo, no es depri...

—Ninguno de los dos me convierte en su confidente romántico nunca más.

—Oh, vamos, Scotty. —Él pasa un brazo por el hombro de su amigo, sonriendo ampliamente. —Una cosa más.

—No, de ninguna manera, —protesta Scott. —Vamos, detente.

—¿Detener qué?

—Esa sonrisa.

—Oh, qué, ¿no puedo sonreír ahora? ¿No puedo ser feliz?

—Conozco esa sonrisa. —Scott niega con la cabeza, levantando las manos como si tratara de advertir a Stiles. —Esa es tu sonrisa 'a punto de compartir demasiado', y yo no ...

—¿Qué? Yo no comparto demasiado.

—¡No quiero oír hablar de tu vida sexual con Derek!

—Vamos, ¿ni siquiera quieres saber cuánto hemos avanzado en la lista?

—¿Qué? No, amigo, vamos, —Scott gruñe, tratando de retorcerse, incluso mientras no puede evitar reírse. —¡Me dijiste que habías quemado eso!

—No te va a dejar cicatrices, solo llegamos a...

—¡Sin detalles!

—¿Necesitáis un mediador? —Levantan la vista para ver a Derek mirándolos con una inclinación irónica a sus cejas. —¿O un tiempo muerto?

—¡Honeywolf! —Stiles deja ir a Scott y pasa un brazo por la cintura de Derek.

—Te daré cien dólares para que nunca vuelvas a llamarme así, —Derek dice al mismo tiempo que Scott gime, —Oh, vamos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?, —Pregunta Stiles, ignorando sus protestas. —¿Dijeron que sí?

—Le dije a Susanna que llamara a Boyd para que pudieran repasar los detalles. —La mano de Derek se desliza hacia abajo para descansar sobre su cadera, acercándolo un poco más. —Veremos qué se necesitaría para establecer una contingencia fomentadora entre nuestras dos manadas, y si funciona, podemos usarla como una plantilla para acuerdos entre cualquier otra que pueda estar interesada.

—Eres tan malditamente sexy, —murmura Stiles, y se inclina para besarlo.

—Está bien, os quedais solos. —Scott ya se está alejando cuando Stiles lo mira, con su expresión desgarrada en algún lugar entre felicidad para su amigo y ugh, por favor no me hagas mirar eso. —Tengo que ir a hablar con... un chico.

—¿Qué chico?

—¡Un tipo alfa importante! —Scott se está riendo ahora, saludando mientras se aleja. —Los veré en casa.

—Aguafiestas, —Stiles olfatea y se vuelve hacia Derek. —Oye. Rebekah me dijo que está contenta de que lo hayamos arreglado.

Derek frunce el ceño. —¿Arreglado?

—Al parecer, parecía que estábamos intentando demasiado antes. Ella asumió que estábamos peleando, ya sabes, como a veces lo hacen las parejas jóvenes. —Sonríe. —Parecemos mucho más naturales hoy, supongo.

—Pareces bastante relajado.

—Mmm. Tú también. —Stiles se acerca, deslizando un dedo sobre el trío de hematomas justo debajo de la mandíbula de Derek. —¿Tendré que volver a hacer esto todas las mañanas?

—No puedo evitar que se curen cuando estoy dormido. —Derek sonríe, pequeño pero real. —No me importa si quieres seguir tratando de hacer que permanezcan.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Sus manos se encuentran, sus dedos se enredan, y Stiles mira hacia abajo, donde su pulgar se arrastra lentamente contra el de Derek. —Entonces, eh. Nos iremos a casa en un par de horas.

—Ese es el plan, —dice Derek con cuidado. Su rostro es cauteloso cuando Stiles vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, dirigiéndose hacia una cuidadosa inexpresividad, y Stiles le da a sus dedos un apretado y tranquilizador apretón.

—Es solo que, bueno, puedo ser... sobón, —dice en voz baja, acercándose y bajando la voz hasta el más mínimo susurro. —Durante las relaciones normales, día a día. Sé que tenemos que ser así, y ha sido una gran excusa, pero....

—Stiles...

—Lo digo en serio, amigo, voy a estar como, todo el tiempo casi todo el tiempo, —dice Stiles con urgencia, tratando de fingir que su garganta no se ha tensado con los nervios. —Más de lo que normalmente lo haría, incluso, porque eres... bueno, tú, así que si no te gusta el MDP o algo así como acurrucarse en exceso, cosas así, tienes que decirme casi de inmediato, está bien, porque...

—Stiles. —Derek lo atrae hacia él. Sus manos unidas están presionadas entre sus pechos, y Stiles puede sentir el ritmo constante del corazón de Derek.—Créeme, —dice, sonriendo mientras murmura contra el lóbulo de la oreja de Stiles, —No me va a importar.

Fin


End file.
